Un miracle qui se fait attendre
by Hana-sempai Snape
Summary: Nos deux héros se rapprochent. Venez découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Leur histoire va se dérouler sous vos yeux. J'espère qu'elle vous intéressera
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour

Voici ma première Fanfiction terminée ^^

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé, ou s'il reste des fautes de frappe.

Bonne lecture

Un miracle qui se fait attendre

Chapitre 1 : Introduction.

Ladybug et chat noir étaient des super héros depuis plusieurs années.

Marinette et Adrien avait entretemps terminé le collège, et le groupe d'amis c'était retrouvé séparé dans des lycées différents selon leur choix de futur carrière. Mais il restait en contact régulier au travers de plusieurs sorties rendu possible par la proximité sa des différents établissements à Paris.

Alya et Nino était sans surprise devenu un couple solide avançant ensemble. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Marinette et Adrien.

Marinette avait réussi à dépasser petit à petit sa gêne face à Adrien sans pour autant arriver à faire d'avancement significatif.

Lors d'une discussion entre eux où elle pensait pouvoir enfin se déclarer, il lui avait annoncé être éperdument amoureux d'une autre fille qui trouvait, elle aussi, que son humour était parfois trop lourd.

Cette nouvelle avait glacé le sang de Marinette. Il lui avait fallu des jours, des semaines, pour intégrer cette information. Alya c'était inquiétée pour elle, ainsi que c'est parents. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à leur parler.

C'est le temps, les encouragements de Tikki, et le soutien presque silencieux de ses proches qui l'avait peu à peu aider a émergé.

Marinette s'était alors convaincu de ne pas abandonner de persévérer et d'attendre son heure pour enfin avoir une maison, des enfants, et un hamster avec son cher et tendre.

De son côté, Adrien n'avais de tendre pensée que pour sa lady.

De plus malgré le temps passé avec ses nouveaux et premiers amis, il restait maladroit dans ses relations sociales. Ce qui l'empêchait de voir et comprendre, tant le comportement de Marinette, que les commentaires d'Alya et Nino.

Il était heureux que Marinette est dépassé sa timidité légendaire pour être plus à l'aise avec lui, mais à aucun moment il n'avait soupçonnait que les sentiments de cette dernière puissent être plus qu'amicales.

En tant que Chat noir il avait décidé de se rapprocher petit à petit de Ladybug pour qu'ils puissent mieux se découvrir ensemble.

Il était devenu une oreille attentive pour sa partenaire, il l'écoutait parler de ce garçon qu'elle aimé mais qui ne l'a voyait pas, et ce malgré la douleur.

Chaque discussion finissait par des encouragements de Chat noir, il lui rappeler ses qualités tout en lançant des pics sur cette "idiot" qui faisait souffrir l'élu de son cœur.

Il avait aussi décidé de flirter avec elle de manière plus subtile, devenant un soutien irremplaçable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la fois de trop.

Marinette était soulagée quand Chat noir se mit à ralentir ses demandes pour qu'elle lui retourne ses sentiments amoureux.

Elle n'était pas aveugle non plus, comprenant certaines allusions qu'il imaginait sûrement subtile.

Mais égoïstement elle était heureuse de se sentir aimé et soutenue par son coéquipier. Et que celui-ci continu de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à elle.

Petit à petit lors des batailles, Chat noir se mit à refaire des allusions sur son admiration sans borne, et ses légers flirts devinrent aussi présents que ses blagues et jeux de mots.

La sentant moins gêné face à ses remarques, et leur activité de super héros les poussant à une certaine proximité, il s'autorisa petit à petit de légères caresses.

Chat noir était très attentif aux moindres détails que pouvait transmettre sa coccinelle.

Celle-ci au bout d'un moment s'aperçut que les mains de son chat avait tendance à rester quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire sur ses bras ou encore des hanches, quand il l'a porté pour monter sur un toit ou encore pour éviter l'attaque d'un vilain.

Ses attentions la touchèrent de plus en plus.

Et sans vraiment qu'elle sans aperçoive, ce sont ses mains qui commencèrent à s'éterniser sur le corps de son partenaire.

Accompagnant ses gestes qui n'échappèrent pas à Adrien, ils devinrent plus tactile, tant dans les batailles que dans leurs rondes, qui s'accompagnait de discussion.

Ils étaient présents l'un pour l'autre dans les moments difficiles, vidant ce qui pesait sur leur cœur sans pour autant donner d'information sur leur identité.

C'était un point sur lequel Ladybug avait fortement insisté et Chat noir c'était fait une raison, du moins pour l'instant.

Un jour alors que Marinette avait voulu une fois encore faire comprendre ses sentiments à Adrien, avec les encouragements et la complicité de sa meilleure amie, elle prix une nouvelle claqué psychologique.

Ils étaient sur la terrasse d'un salon de thé et venaient de recevoir un message de leurs meilleurs amis annonçant qu'ils devaient annuler le rendez-vous mais encourageants leur deux amis à profiter de cette belle journée quand même.

Marinette avait compris le stratagème pour les laisser seul.

A la remarque d'Adrien elle prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Ils n'ont même pas essayé de trouver une excuse, haaaa les couples qui veulent rester entre amoureux. Dit Adrien en rigolant.

\- Oui quand on est amoureux, on aime rester à deux, profitons-en aussi ! Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as raison, je vais essayer de profiter de ce temps pour la voir. Dit-il en levant ses yeux reveux vers le ciel.

Marinette perdu de suite son sourire.

\- Tu ne veux pas passer ce temps avec moi ?

\- Je t'apprécie mais mon père ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre, si ils ne viennent pas, je vais suivre ton conseil. Dit-il en se levant, il lui fit un clin d'œil et partie sans voir sa tristesse.

Marinette retint au maximum ses larmes et rentra chez elle sans même faire attention au chemin.

Dans sa chambre elle laissa couler ses larmes mais elle ne se sentie pas mieux.

Gêner Tikki ne savais pas quoi dire ni faire. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement.

Marinette eu alors envie de plus de tendresse et d'échapper à la vie de Marinette.

Elle décida alors d'aller se balader sur les toits.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Ladybug courait de toit en toit mais n'arrivais pas à s'enlever ce poids de son cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : le rapprochement.

Chat noir était depuis un moment sur les toits de Paris à la recherche de sa belle mais celle-ci n'était pas transformée. Il finit par recevoir un appel sur son bâton. Un simple "Chat..." murmurer d'une vois portant tellement de tristesse qu'il se retrouva instantanément à genoux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à sa Lady ?

\- Dis-moi ou tu es ma Lady j'arrive tout de suite !

Quand il l'a rejoignit, il l'as trouva accroupie dans l'ombre d'une immense cheminée.

Il s'approcha doucement et le prix tendrement dans ses bras. Sans dire un mot pour l'instant il berça sa partenaire en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle finit par se calmer d'elle-même doucement, puis lui annonça :

\- Il m'a rejeté... Il ne me voit vraiment pas... Je ne pourrai jamais avoir autant d'importance pour lui qu'il en a pour moi !

Cette dernière phrase finissant dans les aiguës.

Alors qu'elle allait se remettre en larmes, chat noir lui prix le visage, il lui essuya quelques larmes du bout de ses doigts gantés. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Du calme ma Lady. Je suis là. Moi je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours ! Il ne te mérite pas !

Quand il s'aperçut que parler de ce garçon la ramener au bord des larmes il travailla sa rage.

\- Ma coccinelle, regarde-moi. N'y pense plus, ne pense plus à rien. Concentre-toi juste sur moi. Je suis là. Je suis là ma Lady, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas de nouveaux déclaré aussi directement et cela toucha profondément Ladybug.

Elle le regarda alors autrement elle s'en voulu d'avance de son geste mais elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir tellement.

\- Chat... Je t'apprécie tellement mais pas comme...

\- Oui je sais ! Dit-il en la coupant. Il eut un regard triste mais se repris bien vite.

\- Chat... Je suis égoïste mais s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas...

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te les promis et c'est vrai !

\- Chat ?

\- Oui ma Lady ?

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas...

\- Pourquoi ma belle ?

\- S'il te plaît ... Fait moi l'oublier. Dit-elle en mettant une main sur ça joue.

\- Je suis là ma Lady, je suis là. Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis là pour toi. Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, ils se regardent dans les yeux. Ceux-ci se fermèrent quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ce baiser était une énorme étape. Il était fou, ils étaient fous.

Elle y répondu avec tout son désespoir et tous ses espoirs d'échapper à sa souffrance, mais Chat noir de son côté y mis tout son amour. Et arriva à la calmer.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser, chat noir accompagnant ses baisers de tendres caresses, de mots doux, et ses baisers s'égarent sur son visage.

Ladybug ce sentais aimé, aimé pour elle, dans son entièreté, même en étant égoïste.

Elle se mit à rêver d'être embrassé ainsi par Adrien mais se trouvant assez méchante avec Chat noir de profiter aussi de son amour, elle décida de s'interdire de penser à Adrien quand elle était avec Chat noir.

Elle se concentra sur son partenaire et n'en apprécia que plus encore ses douces attention.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment puis enlacé ils regardèrent le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi se coucher sur les toits.

Inonder de sa douce couleur ils se relevèrent.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer ma douce. Lui murmura Chat noir en souriant tendrement et en lui caressant le visage.

\- Oui moi aussi Chaton. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Merci d'être là pour moi.

\- Toujours ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire amoureux tendre et compatissant.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'élancer sur son bâton.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4, un cocon.

Quand Adrien rentra chez lui, il se détransforma aussitôt, il ouvrit le placard a camembert pour Plagg et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même faire attention aux remarques de ce dernier.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait enfin embrassé l'élu de son cœur et depuis celui-ci ne voulais pas ralentir. Il battait tellement fort qu'il mit sa main dessus. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment il pourrait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il souffla en regardant le plafond au-dessus de son lit, ou il pouvait d'ailleurs admirer son magnifique portrait de la belle justicière.

Il n'était pas bête, il avait compris que les sentiments de sa coéquipière n'était pas réciproque du moins pas encore.

Il avait espoir que cette chance que lui laisser sa Lady lui permettrait de la convaincre de ses sentiments, et peut être qu'après un certain temps elle les luit retournerait.

Le lendemain, après les cours, nos deux héros se retrouvèrent sur le toit du Louvre.

Ladybug était stresser mais dès que Chat noir arriva il lui fit une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il s'approcha doucement, et son sourire la mit à l'aise.

Il s'approcha encore plus près, lui demandant tacitement si elle été encore d'accord avec leur arrangement.

Elle hochât la tête, et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand Adrien rentra chez lui, il se détransforma aussitôt, il ouvrit le placard a camembert pour Plagg et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même faire attention aux remarques de ce dernier.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait enfin embrassé l'élu de son cœur et depuis celui-ci ne voulais pas ralentir. Il battait tellement fort qu'il mit sa main dessus. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment il pourrait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il souffla en regardant le plafond au-dessus de son lit, ou il pouvait d'ailleurs admirer son magnifique portrait de la belle justicière.

Il n'était pas bête, il avait compris que les sentiments de sa coéquipière n'était pas réciproque du moins pas encore.

Il avait espoir que cette chance que lui laisser sa Lady lui permettrait de la convaincre de ses sentiments, et peut être qu'après un certain temps elle les luit retournerait.

Le mois suivant les trouva à partager quelques moments de tendresse et leur nouvelle complicité, ne fut qu'un plus lors des combats.

Marinette n'était plus du tout stresser, elle se sentait tellement bien avec Chat noir.

Quand elle était Marinette elle soupirait encore pour Adrien mais elle ne souffrait plus autant.

Elle était un peu honteuse de se servir ainsi de lui mais il était au courant et surtout d'accord avec ça.

Leur arrangement lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Un soir le père d'Adrien le convoqua dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour père vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Bonjour Adrien, approche. Je vais être direct, de toute façon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir ton âge mais voilà nous les Agreste nous avons une réputation. Et il est hors de question que tu ramènes des filles dans notre maison. Voici donc les clefs d'un studio en centre-ville pour tes conquêtes. Fais attention à être discret quand même.

Il raccompagna son fils à la porte de son bureau, et prix son téléphone pour un appel professionnel, ne laissant pas à son fils le loisir de lui répondre.

Dans sa chambre, il était encore sous le choc, pour qui son père le prenait-il ?

Le lendemain, alors qu'il était avec Ladybug, la pluie d'octobre leur tomba dessus sans qu'aucun d'eux ne les vu arriver.

Alors que sa Lady amorçait un rapide au revoir pour rentrer ce mettre à l'abri chez elle, il eut une idée.

Chat noir prix sa Lady par la taille, lui fit un clin d'œil et les projeta grâce à son bâton vers un immeuble un peu plus loin.

\- Attend moi près de cette fenêtre.

Intrigué et curieuse elle l'attendait. Il rentra vite à l'intérieur et se détransforma le temps de récupérer ses clefs.

Il rentra vite dans le studio se demandant ce que son père avait pu choisir. C'était moderne masculin mais sans extravagance. Une garçonnière avec tout le nécessaire.

Il se retransforma et ouvrit les rideaux ainsi que la fenêtre pour permettre à Ladybug de rentrer.

\- Waouh, on est où ici ? Pas chez toi quand-même ? Quoi que ... Rassure-moi on n'est pas chez des inconnus quand même ?

\- Rassure-toi ma Lady. Laisse-moi te faire visiter. Ba en fait tu vois tout de là.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, puis s'installèrent sur le canapé lit.

\- C'est un petit studio pour que l'on puisse quand même se voir sans trop se mouiller. Rappelle-toi l'eau et les chats c'est pas le grand amour comme entre toi et moi.

\- Chat ...

\- T'inquiète ma belle, je rigole...

Pour changer de sujet face à la gêne qui commençait à s'installer.

\- En tout cas ça va être pratique si on a besoin d'un endroit pour se retrouver, ou encore se reposer. Bonne idée Chaton.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, puis elle descendit sur le nez et enfin elle atteignit ses lèvres.

Chat noir était sur un véritable nuage. Sa belle se glissa sur ses genoux, la tension commençant à être tendu. Très tendu.

Quand un cri les surpris tous les deux. Après un regard entendu, Chat noir filât dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau froide et donner un bout de camembert à Plagg pour être en forme face aux nouveaux akumatisé. Ladybug fit de même dans l'espace kitchenette. Il ne sortit qu'à la permission de sa Lady, et ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. La laissant entre ouverte en cas de besoin.

A la fin du combats, Ladybug devait vite repartir alors elle fit un baiser rapide à son chaton à l'ombre d'une cheminée et lui glissa :

\- Merci pour le cocon mon Chaton, merci pour tout. Et elle disparut après un clin d'œil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : une nouvelle étape.

Après un combat en pleine nuit, et alors que les parents de Marinette était en weekend à la campagne, Ladybug proposa de récupérer un peu de cette éprouvant chasse à l'homme dans leur cocon.

N'ayant pas utilisé leur pouvoir ni l'un ni l'autre, ils avaient encore du temps pour décompresser ensemble.

Chat noir mis donc un film sur son écran et ferma les rideaux pour être dans le noir, dans l'ambiance.

Mais ils ne firent pas longtemps attention au film, s'abrasant, se câlinant.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Une des choses qui peuvent arriver dans l'esprit de jeunes adolescents, notamment dans leurs rêves, c'est des pensées tout sauf chastes.

Et c'est ce qui commença a germé dans l'esprit d'Adrien.

Dans son rêve il était au côté de sa Lady. Ils vivaient ensemble et heureux.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris de sentir un corps à côté du sien.

Il senti une gêne dans son entrejambe, il était excité. Alors suivant un des nombreux rêves qu'il avait déjà eu, il se rapprocher alors de sa compagne.

Il frotta sa tension contre le fessier ferme, caressant le dos face à lui, embrassant le cou gracile, passant sa main sur la hanche de sa partenaire, celle-ci finit son chemin de caresses sur la poitrine de Ladybug.

D'ailleurs Marinette n'était pas contre ses douces attentions, elle aussi avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Sa main glissa derrière elle pour frôler la jambe de l'homme à côté.

C'est un de ses soupires, plus fort que les autres qui réveilla Chat noir.

Il se figeât, aillant besoin d'un moment pour remettre ses idées en places. Ce qui permit à Marinette de se réveiller totalement elle aussi.

Elle se questionna sur son emplacement et se rappelle vite du film au cocon.

Ils avaient dû s'endormirent.

Elle prit alors conscience de son corps, de ses vêtements. Et elle poussa un petit cri en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller coussin du canapé-lit. Et de ce fait s'éloignant de l'homme à ses côtés.

\- ... Je suis vraiment désolé ma Lady. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prix. J'aurais dû voir tout de suite que ce n'était pas un rêve. Dit-il affoler.

Marinette lui sauta dessus, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Ccchhhhuuttt. On est plus transformé. La magie n'empêche plus notre vois, on pourrait se reconnaître si on se connait. Dit-elle à toute vitesse en panique et avec une drôle de vois.

Ceci eu pour conséquence de faire fortement rire Adrien, ce qui libéra un peu la tension qui venait de s'installer mais pas cette présente sous la ceinture.

D'ailleurs ce rire fit bouger son corps qui s'était de nouveau retrouvé collé à sa Lady. Et elle prit conscience de cette présence tout contre elle. Ce qui lui fit monter la fièvre au corps.

\- Chaaatt...

A ce nouveau soupir Adrien compris ce qu'il venait de faire

\- Désolé...

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher pour autant et sa Lady ne s'éloigner pas plus.

\- Ma Lady ...

Elle fit taire sa future question en l'embrassant.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce feu en elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle voulait le caresser, elle voulait plus.

\- Possède moi Chat, fait moi tienne. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il avait beau être un jeune homme responsable et sérieux il n'en rester qu'un jeune homme amoureux et il ne put résister plus longtemps à ses avances.

Il se fera alors sur ses lèvres, reprenant ses caresses. Il l'a voulait, elle aussi le voulait. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus.

Il se mit au-dessus d'elle, glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, lui caressant la peau si douce de son ventre, puis celle de ses sens au travers de son sous-vêtement.

Elle avait déjà glissé ses mains sous sa chemise. Quand il senti ses fins doigts enlever le dernier de ses boutons il se débarrassa de sa chemise l'envoyant au loin.

Jalouse il l'a dit se redresser, elle était déjà en train d'enlever ce qui devait être un gilet. Il passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et descendit ses lèvres de celle de sa belle à sa magnifique poitrine.

Il embrassa la peau disponible pendant qu'une de ses mains tenter de dégrafer le sous-vêtement.

Mais n'aillant aucune expérience elle lui vient en aide, ils rirent tous deux de cette maladresse dû au manque de pratique.

Il se mit alors sur le côté pour se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, elle en fit autant et ils ne gardèrent que leur sous-vêtements.

Il revint alors sur elle caressant embrassant la poitrine, puis le cou et enfin le visage.

Elle lui répondit avec tant d'ardeur qu'il ne senti pas de suite qu'une de ses deux main descendait dans son dos. Il fut surpris et se coller encore plus entre ses jambes écartées quand il sentit un léger pincement sur une de ses fesses. Un nouveau soupir sorti de leur bouche respective.

Ce fut de nouveau elle qui fit le premier geste de la prochaine étape, le caressant au travers du dernier rempart de tissu.

Il s'immobilisât et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire sa Lady le caresser à cette endroit précisément, il n'en revenait pas. Il fut vite l'arrêté pour garder le contrôle.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand il fit remonter sa main et qu'il descendit la sienne.

Sa dernière rempart à elle était humide il n'en pouvait plus.

Attentif au moindre changement de sa Coccinelle qui pourrait signifier un refus un changement d'avis.

Il descendit doucement le fin tissu et elle le sien. Ils se retrouvèrent vite nue coller intégralement l'un a l'autre.

Se frottant l'un l'autre quelques secondes minutes ? Le temps n'existait plus.

Il descendit taquiner son entrer mouiller, de ses doigts puis de son membre pour l'humidifié, le lubrifié.

\- Vient en moi maintenant, je n'en peux plus... Soupirât-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et la pénétra tendrement. Il y allait doucement et s'immobilisa pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence.

Rapidement elle reprit sa respiration, la douleur première passant, ses hanches commençant à bouger par elles-mêmes.

Adrien était au paradis il se mit alors en mouvement. C'était tellement bon, bouger ainsi en elle, l'entendre gémir, sentir se mains s'enfonçait dans son dos, ses dents qui commençaient à mordiller ses lèvres.

Ses vas et viens gagnèrent en rapidité et en profondeur. C'était si bon il n'en revenait plus, il n'allait surtout plus tenir longtemps.

Les gémissements de sa tendre se transformèrent en petit cris puis un plus puissant que les autres s'accompagnant d'un resserrement extrême qui le poussa dans son dernier retranchement.

Il finit dans un dernier grand mouvement tout en l'embrassant le plus tendrement possible. Il voulait faire passer tous ses sentiments au travers de ce baiser.

Essoufflé tout deux ils reprirent peu à peu leur respiration.

Adrien déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa tendre, puisse sur sa poitrine et de nouveau sur ses tendres lèvres avant de sortir et de s'allonger à côté d'elle.

L'un à côté de l'autre ils récupèrent petit à petit, ils se prirent la main et sans un mot se rendormir après toute ses émotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : le réveil.

Le lendemain matin, quand les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent à côté des rideaux et arrivèrent sur Adrien, il soupira de bien-être.

Ce bruit interpella Marinette. Avant de bouger ou même d'ouvrir les yeux elle se remémora ce qui venait de se passer.

Se retenant de crier elle chercha à tâtons le corps de son partenaire. Glapissant quand elle rentra en contact avec le torse musclé comme il faut de son bel Adonis elle remonta ses mains vers son visage, et lui cachât les yeux justes à temps.

Adrien été bien, le soleil sur sa peau, puis des caresse et enfin un corps nu contre le sien tout aussi peu vêtu. Nu ? Un autre corps ? Sa Lady ?!

Quand il voulut ouvrir les yeux il sentit les mains de sa Lady sur ses yeux. Et pour être plus direct même, il senti plus que ça.

Dure dure très dure de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette peau, ses pointes...

\- Chaton, reviens parlais nous.

\- Tu parles du nez Buguinette.

Son doux rire lui tira un grand sourire.

\- Chat. Il faut que l'on se transforme et que l'on récupère nos vêtements, peu importe le sens.

\- Ou on peut se découvrir d'une nouvelle façon. dit-il langoureusement.

\- Chat ! On en a déjà trop fait. Je pensais que cette limite était claire ! Rien sur nos identités ! S'il te plaît. Si tu ne respectes pas les règles j'arrête de jouer !

Chuter du paradis aussi vite lui fit mal.

\- Bien ma Lady. Tes règles. Je garderais les yeux fermés. On retrouvera nos vêtements au toucher. Dit-il déçus.

\- Désolé Chaton, j'ai encore besoin de toi comme ça, j'ai trop peur que tout change après, déjà que là ...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut de sa position. Elle rougit et ne sut plus quoi dire.

Adrien comprenant ce qui se passé au brusque écart du corps chaud à ses côtés, tendis la main vers elle.

Quand il trouva son visage il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Content que cette nuit ne te fasse pas changé d'avis. Ce n'était pas prémédité ma Lady je te le promets.

\- Je sais Chaton, je sais. Et ne t'excuse surtout pas. Elle se pencha alors et lui murmura à son oreille : C'était génial ... Elle l'embrassa dans le cou puis le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve dos à dos.

Les yeux toujours fermés ils se séparèrent les vêtements éparpillés, puis se rhabillèrent.

Vient alors le moment d'appeler leur Kuami.

\- Tikki ?

\- Ooouuiii Ladybug ?

\- Haaaa dis-moi que vous n'êtes pas resté à côté de nous toute la nuit ! dit-elle morte de honte.

Les trois autres êtres présents dans la pièce rigolèrent.

\- Vous nous empêchiez de dormir alors on s'est installé dans la salle de bain. Répondis un Plagg mi ironique mi sérieux.

Nos deux héros ne sûr pas vraiment quoi répondre ils murmurèrent un petit désolé qui fit rire les Kuamis. Puis ils se décidèrent à se transformer pour pouvoir enfin rouvrir les yeux.

\- Tikki transforme moi.

\- Plagg transforme moi.

Ils purent enfin se regarder de nouveau. Le sourire de Ladybug fit fondre une fois encore le cœur de Chat noir.

Il se pencha la prit par la hanche d'une main et par la nuque de l'autre pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Ma douce Lady je suis désolé je vais devoir y aller, même si je suis magnifique dans ce costume je vais devoir me faire tout beau pour ...

\- Je suis sûr que tu es toujours superbe Chat. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Il fut touché, sincèrement.

\- Je t'aime ma Lady...

\- Chat...

\- Ne dis rien ! Je voulais juste te le dire, je n'attends aucune réponse. Mais je ne veux plus retenir mes sentiments. N'ai aucune inquiétude ma belle, je connais les tiens et notre arrangement me convient.

\- Dés...

\- Chhhh

\- Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi Chat noir, tu as une énorme place dans mon cœur. Tu es le seul avec qui je peux être moi-même à 100%. Merci d'accepter aussi mes mauvais côtés.

\- Si ton mauvais côté c'est de me laisser t'aimer alors je t'en remercie.

\- Je suis égoïste Chat, tu mérites l'amour inconditionnel d'une personne qui te donnerait tout.

\- Je t'aime ma Lady, tu n'es pas égoïste. C'est avec joie que je te donne tout mon amour et mon affection. Dit-il en lui relevant la tête. Je t'aime. Maintenant rentre chez toi, prends un bon bain et on se revoit très vite.

\- Attend Chat ! Tu connais le Ladyblog ? On pourrait s'y créer un autre compte pour pouvoir s'envoyer des messages privés le reste du temps ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée ma Lady. Huuummmm j'ai même une idée de pseudo rigolo tu pourrais être une fane de chats ma Catwoman et moi des petites bestioles, ton Spiderman quand dis-tu ?

Il y eu un silence puis Ladybug explosa littéralement de rire.

\- C'est bien toi ça. Tu es le meilleur mon Speedy, ok j'accepte. A tout à l'heure alors.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sauta par la fenêtre disparaissant déjà au détour d'une cheminée grâce à son yoyo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : un soutien indéfectible.

Ce jour-là le Ladyblog reçu deux nouvelles inscriptions Catwoman et Spiderman. 😁

Ce qui leur permis de s'échanger leurs premiers messages écrits.

Ils se sont alors mis à s'échanger des banalités.

L'un répondant à l'autre dès qu'ils en avaient le temps.

Et ils pouvaient aussi d'alerter en cas d'urgence, akuma ou sentimentale.

Toute la tension de la vie de Marinette, de ces études aux beaux-arts qui ne coïncider pas avec ses espérances, de l'éloignement de sa meilleure amie qui devait consacré de plus en plus de temps à sa vie de couple, de ses parents qui ne comprenais pas son comportement lunatique, et Adrien mieux valait ne pas y penser, lui peser.

Heureusement il y avait Chat noir !

Quand elle avait décidé de chercher du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui était prête à tout lui donner, elle ne s'entendait pas à autant en profiter.

Elle adoré chaque moment passer avec lui et maintenant qu'il allait plus loin elle avait encore plus peur qu'il ne se laisse de cette arrangement ou qu'il se mette à en vouloir plus.

Cette nuit les avait surpris tous les deux mais leur avait permis de trouver un moyen de se détendre, plus efficacement dirait-on.

Chat noir la rassurer constamment, elle avait toujours l'impression de se servir de lui.

C'est ce qui avait entraîné leur deuxième fois, après une bataille ou il avait dû encore attirer l'attention, un journaliste l'avait questionné sur son ressenti par rapport à sa position de sous frire.

Cela avait profondément énervé Ladybug. Chat noir avait dû la saisir par le taille avant de l'emmener au loin pour ne pas qu'elle détériore son image.

Une fois dans leur cocon. Il avait ris disant être préparé pour ne pas réagir aux provocations des médias.

Puis il lui avait déclaré aimé être sa chose. Son objet, son arme lors des batailles, son jouet pour leur jeu de détente.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était rapproché de sa belle, faisant glisser ses doigts sur son corps.

Il l'émoustilla et très rapidement elle l'encouragea.

Voyant ses frissons il l'a pris dans ses bras et la coucha sur le canapé, il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps par-dessus son costume, cherchant un moyen de le lui enlever.

\- Je suis tout à toi, là pour toi, je suis ta chose, je suis là pour réchauffer tes frissons. Murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuel quand par magie une fermeture éclair apparue sur le col de sa belle.

Il put alors déshabiller sa belle, embrassant et caressant le corps au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait la fermeture. Dévorant ses seins, embrassant son ventre, et l'embrasant complètement quand il atteint son entrejambe.

Elle voulut l'arrêté, quand il releva la tête, elle avait le visage aussi rouge que son masque.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie dit le moi, si tu as peur fait-moi confiance, au moindre geste de ta part j'arrêterai ok ?

\- Ok … vas-y.

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa pendant que ça main ouvrait le chemin, puis il s'approcha de cette zone.

Déjà humide il en écarta les lèvres puis embrassa cette zone sensible, passant sa langue sur le bouton de chaire puis sur l'entrée de sa douce.

\- Ch... Chat...

\- Oui ma belle ?

\- Vient j'ai besoin de te sentir.

\- J'arrive ma Lady.

Il fit glisser sa propre fermeture éclair le plus bas possible et se pencha sur sa tendre partenaire qu'il pénétra profondément.

Il l'as prix en lui montrant toute son affection par de nombreux baisers et caresses.

Il mit un point d'honneur à satisfaire sa partenaire par deux fois, changeant de position au milieu. Permettant à sa Lady de le chevaucher pour choisir elle-même le rythme de leur va et vient.

Essoufflé et en sueur il attrapa le paquet de mouchoirs qu'il avait glissé plutôt près du lit au cas où.

Alors qu'il reprenait leur souffle, leurs Miraculous se mirent à biper. Chat noir ne put retenir un soupir.

\- J'aurais bien voulu que tu puisses profiter plus longtemps de moi ma Lady, mais il y a des règles. Je vais rentrer rapidement, tu peux profitez de l'appartement pour prendre une douche si tu veux.

\- Merci Chat, merci pour tout. Lui répondit-elle toujours essoufflé.

\- Si ta kuami a faim j'en rempli les placards, servez-vous. Je t'aime ma Lady on se revoit bientôt. Il l'embrassa langoureusement mais dû s'arrêter avant de se retrouver coincé. Puis il partit après un clin d'œil à sa belle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : une routine agréable.

Les rencontres entre Chat noir et Ladybug devinrent finalement les moments les plus attendus de la vis de nos héros.

La relation d'Adrien avec son père n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Et s'il arrivait à rester concentré lors des attaques d'akuma, une fois terminé il était de plus en plus déprimé.

Ladybug faisait de son mieux dans ses cas pour lui faire oublier le monde extérieur, gants par des cajoleries que par des gâteries.

Effectivement après plus d'un mois de relation charnelle, elle avait un jour franchis le cap pour le " remercier " de toutes ses attentions. Et elle y avait pris goût si l'on puits dire.

Toutes cette proximité charnel ne gêner aucunement nos héros lors des combats, mais cela avait plus d'impact sur leur vie " normal ".

Ils passaient la grande majorité de leur temps libre ensemble. Et le sexe était devenu tant une recherche d'attention qu'un défouloir.

Alya avait essayé d'interroger son amie sur ce comportement et sur les nombreux rendez-vous annulés. Mais Marinette n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre.

Ses parents soupçonnèrent qu'elle avait trouvé un petit copain mais n'osé pas lui en parler, attendant qu'elle se manifeste elle-même.

Leur soupçon fut confirmer quand leur fille s'excusa pour sortir le soir de Noël, partant avec des reste et un gâteau pour" dépanner des amis ".

Ce jour-là, Adrien se douté qu'il serait aussi triste que les précédents.

Ils n'avaient rien voulu dire à sa Lady de peur d'être un fardeau, mais la solitude ce jour qui se veut être celui du partage et de l'amour fut trop lourd.

Il finit par envoyé un message à sa Lady lui demandant si elle avait un peu de temps pour lui.

Elle accourut aussitôt avec de quoi faire un repas chaleureux entre eux.

Cette rapidité et cette chaleur qu'elle avait amenée lui firent beaucoup de bien.

Ce soir-là, ils parlèrent beaucoup finissant la soirée comme souvent, détransformés mais dans le noir total. Redécouvrant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre.

Chat noir aimé particulièrement embrasser et mordiller le cou de sa Lady, celle-ci ayant un faible pour ses lobes d'oreilles et pour la texture de ses fesses auxquels elle s'accrochait bien souvent lorsque le rythme devenait très rapide.

Le sexe dans le noir était devenu une sorte de langage entre eux, comprenant selon l'humeur de l'autre, ou encore en décryptant un geste, la position qui leur permettrait de prendre un maximum de plaisir.

Le mois de janvier leur permis de réaliser un fantasme une fois, le faire sur un toit enneigé. Ce fut froid mais magnifique.

Mais cette agréable routine ne devait pas être une finalité en soit.

Il fallait vraiment se mettre à la recherche de l'identité du papillon.

Avec le temps et en provoquant le papillon à travers ses victimes akumatisé, ils avaient pu glaner quelques informations.

C'était un homme, un père, quelqu'un d'assez aisé, qui connaissait quelques grands noms, mais pas ceux des petits commerces.

Malheureusement cela pouvait correspondre à beaucoup de personnes à Paris. Il avait du passé au grand moyen.

Avec l'aide de Cloé il avait déterminé un périmètre de prédilection du papillon.

En toute logique il devrait donc s'y trouvait.

Ils demandèrent l'aide de la police pour faire une liste incluant tous ceux pouvant correspondre.

Et à chaque akumatisé il cherchait les personnes de leur liste, était-il visible pendant que la victime parler au papillon ?

Il se doutait qu'il avait bien dû mettre en place des stratagèmes pour ne pas être soupçonné.

Mais leur liste de réduisait vraiment lentement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : le début de la fin.

Après un combat particulièrement éprouvants, les deux héros eurent très peur l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se réfugièrent rapidement dans leur cocon pour pouvoir se serrer dans les bras, se déclarant combien il tenait l'un à l'autre.

Ils se promirent de toujours rester en contact même quand le papillon serait enfin arrêté.

Ils repartirent chacun se reposer chez eux.

Alors que Marinette avait hâte que ça journée se finissent pour rejoindre son chat, elle reçut un message de Spiderman.

" J'ai une urgence personnel, je vais devoir quitter Paris juste le temps d'une journée. Je pars bientôt et sera de retour demain. Tu vas pouvoir tenir ma Catwoman ? En cas d'urgence j'arriverai aussi vite que me le permettez mes patounes. Je t'aime."

Elle fut déçue, puis rapidement elle eut peur de se retrouver loin de lui, et enfin elle rougit devant la dernière phrase.

Elle lui répondit rapidement qu'elle y survivrait et le tiendrait au courant si besoin.

Puis elle réfléchit à sa déclaration, et où en était ses sentiments.

Il était clair qu'elle pensait beaucoup plus à Chat qu'à Adrien, mais avait-elle vraiment réussi à l'oublier ? Du moins d'un point de vu amoureux.

Alors qu'elle se balader dans Paris, en passant devant une des gares, elle reconnut la limousine qui venait de s'arrêter.

Elle voulut s'en approcher pour saluer son camarade, mais fit surprise du nombre de garde du corps qui encadrer la voiture.

Elle comprit quand elle vie Gabriel Agreste en descendre, suivis de son fils.

Ce dernier avait l'air encore plus seul que jamais, ne levant pas le regard alors qu'il suivait son père.

Et avançant dans regarder devant elle, elle chuta à cause d'un paver plus haut que les autres.

Son petit cri fit relever la tête d'Adrien.

Et il vit son ancienne camarade au sol, il voulut aller l'aider ma la garde rapprochée l'empêcha de quitter le rang.

Marinette qui avait vu sa tentative lui sourit en lui faisant coucou, elle allait bien, tombant trop souvent pour se faire mal.

Quand il vit son sourire et son signe de main il lui répondit en faisant de même.

Mais à une remarque de son père, il redevint l'Adrien triste qui était sortie de la voiture.

Cette rencontre interpella Marinette, elle se dit qu'à force de vouloir oublier ses sentiments amoureux envers Adrien, elle en avait oublié son amitié.

Quelle piètre amie d'avoir ainsi négligé Adrien qui ne croule pas sous les attentions.

Elle décida d'y consacrer plus de temps dans le futur.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle alla directement se coucher, étant encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude depuis quelques temps.

Elle prit quelques nouvelles de sa meilleure amie qui lui manquait.

Elle en profita pour prendre aussi des nouvelles de Nino et d'Adrien.

Si le premier aller bien et se plaisait dans ses études.

Mais le couple s'inquiéter pour Adrien.

" On le voit encore moins que toi. Ce qui n'est déjà pas évident."

Ils lui expliquèrent que son père était encore plus étouffant et irritable avec le temps.

Ce soir-là elle put passer un peu plus de temps avec ses parents, n'ayant pas rendez-vous avec Chat noir.

Ils en étaient heureux mais la trouvèrent pales et fatiguée, l'envoyant se coucher tôt.

Après une courte patrouille sur les toits, elle s'effondra sur son lit, s'endormant de nouveau empli de doutes.

Le lendemain elle occupa sa journée entre rattrapage de cours et devoirs en retard.

Elle n'arrivait vraiment plus à suivre ses études qui ne la passionnés plus.

Pendant ce temps, Adrien avait été un " gentil fils" il avait défilé pour la nouvelle collection de son père et avait dîné le lendemain avec les contacts de celui-ci.

Un groupe de jeunes stylistes étaient tombé sous son charme naturel.

Ils lui avaient proposé de le suivre à travers l'Europe pour un contrat d'un an.

C'était très intéressant mais ni son père ni ses responsabilités de héros ne le lui permettrait.

Il fut donc refuser mais la troupe ne partis pas avant de lui laisser une carte s'il changer d'avis l'offre étant valable pour une longue durée.

Ce fut le retour qui sonna la fin de la routine de la vie d'Adrien.

Dans le train son père fut pris d'un malaise, il se rendit seul aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir.

Adrien qui s'inquiétait alla à sa rencontre. Mais ce qu'il entendu lui classa le sang jusqu'aux os.

\- Noroo ! Il y a une âme faible très proche qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Il me faut ses Miraculous, je n'en peux plus ! Noroo transforme moi ! "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : le papillon.

Avant d'en entendre plus, Adrien couru se rassoir à sa place.

Il envoya un message à sa Lady : " Tiens-toi prête. Un nouveau akumatisé arrive. Je suis encore indisponible. Je te rejoins au plus vite, au cocon si tu as fini. Courage, je t'aime, fait attention ma Lady je t'en supplie. "

Ladybug alerter pu rapidement mettre fin à l'attaque avant même que jeune étudiant ne se vante de son lycée.

Utilisant sa rapide intervention et sachant qu'elle serait seule, elle décida d'utiliser son luckycharme aussitôt, et arriva à récupérer son portable akumatisé.

Maintenant elle attendait Chat noir dans leur cocon.

Dès que le train rentra en gare, le papillon était encore enfermé en passant ses nerfs à cou de menace dans le vent.

Adrien en profita, il alla vers les gardes du corps.

\- Un de mes amis est venu m'accueillir sur le quai, on va faire un tour au cinéma et je rentrerai à la maison après. Mon père est au courant vous pouvez aller lui demander maintenant si vous voulez le déranger ?

Il parla très vite, ne voulant pas déranger leur patron malade ils laissèrent le fils sortir.

Adrien sortie en courant, il se transforma dans le premier coin discret et s'élança rejoindre Ladybug au cocon, plus mortifié que jamais.

Quand il rentra par la fenêtre, Ladybug fut d'abord surprise par son silence puis par son teint livide.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, glissant contre un mur, amorphe.

Elle accourut vers lui, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son compagnon dans un tel état.

Elle de posait plein de questions mais respira un bon coup.

Avant de l'assaillir, elle décida de le réconforter.

\- Je suis là Chat, je suis là. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Après un long silence, il prix enfin la parole d'une petite voix encore sous le choc.

\- J'ai trouvé le Papillon...

\- Quuuuu... Qui ? Comment ? ... Désolé prend ton temps.

\- ... Il s'est transformé dans un lieu peu privé. J'ai vu qui est entré et je l'ai entendu demander à Noroo de le transformer, puis... Puis...

\- Du calme Chaton, respire, je suis là.

\- C'est ... C'est m...

Il retient ses larmes qui ne pourraient pas être compris par sa partenaire.

L'élan de colère qu'il ressenti alors lui permit enfin de dire la cruel vérité qu'il ne pourrait pas nier. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Gabriel Agreste. Le papillon c'est Gabriel Agreste !

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd, tout autant que cette révélation.

Marinette à l'intérieur de Ladybug était sous le choc.

Son idole depuis des années, qu'elle avait remises en questions hier encore, suite à ses observations sur son comportement face à son fils... NON Adrien ! Se dit-elle. Il allait être détruit par cette révélation.

Elle allait être la cause de son malheur.

Ils restèrent prostrés un moment sous le choc de cette révélation.

Des années de combat et pour la première fois ils pourraient en voir la fin, mais à quel prix.

Il fallait maintenant réfléchir à la suite.

Comment l'arrêté ?

Il fallait des preuves.

Il fallait récupérer son Miraculous avant que les autorités n'en prennent possession.

Ils discutèrent de la marche à suivre.

Ladybug s'énerva à la proposition de Chat noir, c'est à dire demandé à Adrien d'espionner son père. Il aurait ainsi eu une excuse peu importe le moment où il pourrait récolter des preuves.

Ce refus catégorique d'intégrer le fils dans les plan, non pas par manque de force mais pour l'épargner toucha Chat noir.

Il se proposa pour faire de la surveillance.

Ladybug devant mettre au point un stratagème avec les forces de l'ordre.

La suite de passa très vite, bien trop au goût de nos deux jeunes héros.

Adrien ce mit à surveiller son père dès qu'il franchissait la porte de chez lui.

Ne pouvant pas l'avoir à l'œil constamment il investit dans des petites caméras qu'il plaça a plusieurs point stratégiques.

Il découvrit ainsi l'entrée secrète, mais aussi que son père utiliser parfois Nathalie, jouant avec les sentiments de la femme totalement dévoué, en lui faisant porter le Miraculous cassé du paon, ce qui détériorer de plus en plus sa santé.

Devant cette nonchalance face à la douleur d'autrui, Adrien n'eut plus aucun regret de conduire à l'arrestation de son propre père.

Ils se préparent alors et lorsque Gabrielle descendit une nouvelle fois dans la cave secrète, les forces de l'ordre rentrèrent dans la maison avec un mandat.

Ils arrêtèrent le gorille et Nathalie pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'interposer.

Pendant ce temps Chat noir et Ladybug affrontèrent l'akumatisé.

Puis ils accoururent a la maison des Agreste arrivant au moment où les forces de l'ordre rentrée dans le repèrent secret.

Ils arrivèrent tous face au papillon alors qu'il rager encore face à sa fenêtre magique.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : le pire moment de la vie de Chat noir, pour l'instant

Le papillon même démasquer et épuisé dû à l'utilisation de son pouvoir ne voulut pas se rendre.

S'en suivi une bataille violente, Gabriel utilisa une fine épée de rapprochant du Fleuret comme en escrime.

Chat noir si comment riposter, mais Ladybug fut blesser à la jambe et eu l'épaule transpercé.

C'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de sang sur le lieu de bataille donnant une nouvelle dimension à cet affrontement.

Quand Ladybug tomba à terre, Chat noir ne se reteint plus et accouru à ses côtés.

Les forces de l'ordre eurent alors l'autorisation de leur supérieur de tirer.

Adrien ne vit pas son père être transpercé, seulement sa Lady se vidant de son sangs.

C'est l'arrivée des ambulanciers qui sorti Chat noir de son mutisme.

\- Monsieur il faut qu'on l'emmène. Monsieur savais vous s'il y a quelqu'un a contacté ? Monsieur. Chat noir s'il vous plaît !

C'est la claqué de l'officier Roger Raincomprix qui le réveilla.

\- Chat noir, ils vont s'occuper de Ladybug. S'il vous plaît, il faut la lâcher.

Il l'emmena plus loin. Et Chat noir aperçut alors la dépouille de son père.

Il s'en approcha et récupéra le Miraculous du papillon.

Il n'était pas aussi insensible que son père et le voir briser ainsi fut très dur.

Et ce n'était pas fini.

Des policiers arrivèrent parlant d'un autre corps.

Et là ce fut trop, voir le corps sans vie de sa mère congelé dans une capsule de verre.

Il s'enfuit en courant, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

Il arriva devant le cocon mais ne supporta pas d'être seul.

Il alla alors vers la dernière personne qui pouvait le soutenir, son meilleur ami Nino, qu'il avait négligé dernièrement.

Quand Alya ouvrit à un Adrien en larmes elle appela rapidement son homme.

Tous deux couchèrent le jeune homme dans leur chambre d'amis.

Quelques choses de grave avait dû arriver.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour calmer les larmes et les cris de désespoir dont ils étaient témoin.

C'est la journaliste qui entendu et reconnu le signal des flashes info d'urgence de la télévision.

Intrigué car les héros avaient encore sauvé Paris il y a une heure à peine. Elle tendu l'oreille.

C'est le nom de famille de son ami qui l'as fit courir vers le salon.

Et là les gros titres et la voix de Nadja Chamack sous le choc lui firent comprendre la gravité des derniers événements.

" Je répète, point d'information d'urgence. Les héros de Paris et les forces de l'ordre ont mis fin au règne de terreur du Papillon. Une descente vient d'avoir lieu à son domicile. Le papillon était GABRIEL AGRESTE, il est MORT sur place arrêté par la police après avoir blessé gravement Ladybug qui est actuellement à l'hôpital. Chat noir est encore introuvable. Nous attendons de nouvelles informations et nous vous tiendrons informés. Je répète une nouvelle fois..."

Alya retourna lentement vers les cris de son ami.

Les temps allaient être durs.

Elle résumé la situation sur son téléphone qu'elle transmit à Nino à son approche pour répondre à son regards interrogatif.

Puis elle alla serrer son ami dans ses bras, l'inondant de paroles banales de soutien, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Nino la rejoint et énonça tout son soutien à son ami.

Celui-ci épuisé finit par s'endormir après un temps qui partir infini.

Personne ne remarqua la petite bestiole volante qui ressenti toute la peine de son porteur, et qui alla se cacher dans son dos essayant lui aussi de lui transmettre son soutien.

Pour ce qui est de Ladybug, les ambulanciers arrêtèrent les saignements. Celui de l'épaule laissera une importante cicatrice, mais c'est celui de la jambe qui était inquiétant.

Le papillon avait bien visé et il avait réussi à sectionner l'artère fémorale.

Il fallait qu'elle se face opéré en urgence.

Mais la question de l'identité aller vite se faire poser.

Il fut rapidement décidé entre les ambulanciers que maintenant que leur rôle était fini, ils fermeraient tous les yeux sauf celle ayant le plus d'expérience qui suivrait l'héroïne aussi loin que possible.

Ladybug se détransforma, et cette ambulancière récupéra une petite bestiole bien mal au moins.

Seul devant cette situation elle décida de réagir comme face à un bébé en choque et lui fit une injection de produits pour la réveillé.

Ce qui permis à Tikki de lui demander du sucre, un biscuit pour récupérer.

Surpris mais soulagé de pouvoir répondre à la demande de cette bestiole elle lui donna ce qu'elle trouva et la remis sur ses conseils dans le sac de Marinette.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital.

Une équipe les attendait pour aller au bloc.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrir quelqu'un tendis un masque, le temps de traverser l'hôpital.

L'intervention se passa bien.

Les médecins remarquèrent seulement le jeune âge de la jeune fille qui les défendait depuis des années.

Un médecin resta avec elle en salle de réveil.

Il fut décidé qu'il serait le seul à connaître son identité.

A son réveil Marinette avait mal partout.

C'est une voix apaisante qui lui expliqua les derniers événements.

Lui laissant le temps de digérer chaque information.

Elle sortait d'une opération, les dégâts était moins grave que ce crains, et elle récupérer bien.

Marinette demanda avant tout à avoir son téléphone pour joindre son coéquipier.

" Salut Speedy, ta Caty va bien. Je te recontacte rapidement. "

Puis il fut décidé de dire à ses parents qu'elle avait été blessées durant un accident de voiture pour ne pas les alarmé plus que nécessaire.

Personne d'autre ne fut au courant de l'hospitalisation de Marinette.

Le médecin annonça aux journalistes que Ladybug était saine et sauve et qu'il lui faudrait du repos.

Marinette fit face à ses parents inquiets, et avait hâte de pouvoir revoir son Chaton.

Elle prix aussi des nouvelles d'Adrien qui n'allait pas fort, et fut rassurer de le savoir entouré.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : la fin de leur monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, nos deux héros purent de nouveau se rencontrer.

Dès que Ladybug passa la fenêtre Chat noir se jeta sur elle.

\- Ma Lady. Ma Lady. Ma Lady. J'ai eu si peur. Ho ma Lady.

\- Doucement Chaton, je suis là je ne vais pas m'envoler. Je suis là Chaton. Ta Lady est là avec toi.

\- Je ne vivais plus sans toi.

\- C'est fini tout va bien maintenant.

Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient encore et lui embrassa chaque jours avant de finir par un tendre baisé.

\- Ma Lady, c'était horrible. Dès que je ferme les yeux je te vois étendue dans ton sang.

\- Regarde il n'y a plus de sangs dit-elle en découvrant son épaule.

\- C'est fini Chaton.

\- Et ta jambe ? Elle saignait vraiment beaucoup !

\- Ça va mieux. L'artère était touché j'ai été opérée et tout vas bien maintenant.

\- Quoiiii ? Ha ce point ? Montre-moi !

\- Ça va aller Chaton. Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Je veux en être sûr.

Puis il la déshabilla inspectant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Il caressa tendrement l'épaule de sa belle.

Quand il arriva à son haine il découvrit la ligne nette qui avait failli lui coûter la femme de sa vie, infliger par son propre père.

Il se demandera toujours si son père aurait arrêté ses agissements et de se débattre s'il avait su qu'il affronter son fils et la femme que celui-ci aimé. Mais il ne le saura jamais.

Alors il se concentrant pour figer une nouvelle image de sa Lady dans sa tête. Une Lady en proie au plaisir, criant son nom, celui qu'il trouvé plus légitime que l'original.

\- Chat ! Ha ! Chat...

\- Ho ma Lady, ma belle, je t'aime tellement.

Et il l'a fit crier de bonheur.

Alors qu'il était blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Chat noir demanda enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Ma Lady, demain j'aimerais vraiment que tu passes la journée entière avec moi. On pourrait enfin profiter en s'éloignant un peu sans avoir peur.

\- Mon chat. Ton programme fait envie mais demain je dois vraiment être là pour soutenir un ami que j'ai négligé ses derniers mois.

Le sourire de Chat noir disparu. Et toute la rage qu'il renfermait depuis explosa.

\- J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi !

\- Chat...

\- Non j'ai été assez patient. J'ai besoin de toi et tu préfères aller voir un ami négligé ?

Une idée qui lui donna des sueurs froides lui traversa l'esprit et le dos.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas ce garçon dont tu es amoureuse ?

\- Non, enfin oui mais...

Il l'as coupa.

\- Après tout ça tu veux encore tenter ta chance avec lui ?

\- Non chat écoute moi...

Mais il ne l'écouta plus et il le regrettera pendant des années.

\- Je suppose qu'avec tout ça tu vas aussi me dire que tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! Tu te trouves un gentil copain, ayant vaincu la méchant Papillon tu retournes à ta vie " normal "! Et tu me rejette ? Ne sachant pas qui ont est tu es venu me dire adieu c'est ça ?

Je ne te sers plus alors tu t'en va ! Et bien si c'est ça, ce n'est pas toi qui part c'est moi ! Je ne me laisserai plus marché dessus je vais rendre mon Miraculous est disparaître tout simplement !

Ladybug était en pleurs, ses murmurent s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Aux derniers mots de Chat noir elle voulut hurler.

Mais resta tétanisé en larmes.

Elle le vit alors se rhabiller et sans un dernier regard pour elle il sauta par la fenêtre.

Elle pleura longtemps finissant par s'endormir sur leur lit, espérant qu'il reviendrait.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Frigorifié nu sous cette fenêtre grande ouverte en plein mois de février, elle se rhabilla.

Avant de partir, elle prix un papier et écrivit un mot pour son partenaire.

Elle rentra chez elle au fond du gouffre.

Le lendemain se fut très dur de sortir du lit, mais elle devait être là pour Adrien, c'était l'enterrement de ses deux parents.

La cérémonie avait lieu en petit comité pour éviter les curieux et ce qu'il restait de fans.

Ce qu'aucun n'avait prévu était que l'invité d'honneur si l'on puits dire, l'hôte de la cérémonie, n'était pas venu.

Effectivement Adrien restait introuvable pour ses amis.

Un avocat fini sous les duplications d'Alya et Nino par les informer que c'était trop dur pour Adrien qu'il avait décidé de quitter Paris, de quitter la France, pour un temps indéfini.

Marinette rentra rapidement se coucher.

Plus de Chat noir, plus d'Adrien.

Elle passa deux jours sans sortir de son lit, ses parents pensèrent à un état de choc suite à son accident.

Après deux jours elle s'éclipsa pour se rendre chez maître Fu.

Celui-ci lui ouvrit avec un sourire triste.

Il allait devoir lui annoncer quelques choses qui n'allaient pas lui faire plaisir.

\- Assis toi Marinette. Tiens prends ce thé. Je suppose que tu vie s me demandais comment vas se passer la suite ? Et bien le papillon n'étant plus là, Paris n'as plus besoin de héros.

\- Je m'en doute...

\- Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais Chat noir et venue me remettre son Miraculous il y a deux jours.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés il souffla.

\- J'aurais pensé que les adieux se feraient autrement.

Il lui montra alors la bague de Chat noir dans la Miraculous box.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, pas aussi brusquement.

Il était vraiment partie, il l'avait vraiment abandonné.

Elle demanda alors l'après-midi pour dire adieu à son alter ego, il les lui accorda.

Ladybug commença par repasser par l'appartement, leur cocon.

Aucune trace d'un passage de son désormais ex partenaire.

Elle laissa alors libre cour a sa colère sa rage son désespoir.

Et mis tout sens dessus dessous.

Elle finit par retrouver le mot qu'elle venait d'écrire quelques jours plus tôt.

" Chat, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime c'est toi qui j'aime depuis un moment il n'y a plus que toi dans mon cœur. Reviens-moi. "

Elle barra rageusement sa déclaration et écrit dans l'espace restant : " Menteur, tu avais promis de rester avec moi !"

Elle sortit alors et ferma la fenêtre qui allait le resté pendant très longtemps.

Son dernier passage du chez une certaine éditrice.

Alya fit surprise d'entendre frapper à sa fenêtre du troisième étage, et encore plus quand elle y découvrit son idole.

\- Ladybug ? Waouh ! Entre. Entre.

Ladybug entra alors et lui annoncer qu'elle avait quelque minutes pour la tout dernière interview de l'héroïne.

Elle lui expliqua la fin du papillon, ces raison qui n'était pas si méchante finalement, l'homme avait perdu la tête de tristesse et en avait détruit sa famille.

Cette histoire les toucha toute deux de par leur lien avec Adrien.

Elle explique ensuite que sans lui, Paris n'avait plus besoin des héros.

Devant l'intervention d'Alya elle lui expliqua que chacun pourrait se consacrer à une nouvelle vie eux compris.

Elle annonça alors être Vénus faire ses adieux, a sa plus grande fane et au monde.

A l'interrogation sur la non-présence de Chat noir, personne ne put passer à côté de son regard triste.

\- Il a rendu ses pouvoirs est disparu il y a quelques jours.

Alya ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ladybug finit alors par une recommandation à Paris, sur la force qu'ils devront donner, et qu'en cas de besoin ils trouveront toujours de l'aide.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et Ladybug disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Les adieux entre Marinette et Tikki furent vraiment très dur, bien plus qu'elles n'auraient pu l'imaginer, sûrement un des pires auquel maître Fu est pu assister.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : le retour.

5 ans, 5 années c'était écoulé depuis la chute du papillon et la disparition des héros de Paris.

La ville était revenue comme avant.

Même les personnes les plus touchés avait repris leur vie en main.

Seul Marinette avait profondément changé.

Au début peu de personnes avaient compris ce qui se passé avec la jeune fille qui était si joviale.

Elle avait laissé tomber ses études aux beaux-arts ainsi que son projet de devenir styliste, pour obtenir rapidement un diplôme en boulangerie pâtisserie.

Depuis elle aider ses parents au magasin familial.

Seul les personnes les plus proches de la famille, et peut être les clients réguliers, avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu ainsi transformer Marinette.

Quand Adrien descendit du train il eut une sensation étrange.

Il devait revenir car il n'en pouvait plus de fuir.

Il s'en voulait de sa réaction, surtout des personnes qu'il avait pu blesser avec son départ précipité, comme ses amis, et surtout sa Lady.

Il s'était borné dans son monde pendant des mois, n'ayant plus aucun lien avec sa vie d'avant, répondant à peine à Nino.

Puis il avait voulu affronter sa fuite, avoir des nouvelles de sa Lady.

Il avait alors vu la vidéo de sa Lady faisant des adieux émouvant au monde, il avait vu sa peine à l'évocation de son nom.

Il avait alors voulu donner de ses nouvelles à sa Lady.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir tant de messages, plusieurs centaines.

En même pas 10 mois.

Il n'en revenait pas et s'en voulu d'autant plus.

Il lit chaque message, chaque " Chat ? " Qui remplissent la discussion, les appels à revenir, les questions sur sa santé.

Sa Lady avait eu besoin de lui et borner il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle l'inquiétant dotant plus.

Il lut ensuite des banalités sur le temps, sur des actualités.

Puis il y avait moins d'appel à l'aide, moins de banalité.

De plusieurs messages par jours cela passa à un, puis un par semaine, puis un simple « Chat ? » toutes les deux semaines.

Et enfin après 8 mois il y avait eu " Chaton s'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi, reviens moi…"

2 jours plus tard " Chat si tu reviens un jour, sache que ... "

Le message n'était pas fini.

Il fut suivi au bout d'une semaine par un " Menteur ! Tu m'avais promis d'être là. C'est toi qui m'as abandonné pas moi ! "

Puis le dernier message avait un mois, un simple "Adieu Chat" suivie d'une notification annonçant que "Catwoman" avait supprimée son compte.

Les conséquences de tout ce temps passé à fuir lui revenaient en pleine tête.

Il pleura il pleura et pleura encore.

Il se chercha, chercha à s'occuper.

Parti loin pour qu'on ne reconnaisse ni le jeune mannequin, ni le fils du monstre qui avait terrorisé Paris.

Il changea physiquement aussi, ses cheveux avaient bien poussé et il avait une légère barbe. Ces mêmes cheveux étaient devenus plus ternes par le manque de soin, et sa vie qui était loin d'être équilibré.

Puis après un bon moment l'envie de rentrer c'était fait sentir.

Et le voilà !

Se baladant dans une ville qui a beaucoup changé.

Il passa devant ce qui fut autre fois sa maison.

Même si il s'y était souvent senti comme en prison il avait été triste de savoir que personne n'avait voulu de l'ancienne bâtisse.

Il l'avait finalement vendu au rabais, et maintenant se dresser devant lui un nouvel immeuble avec un magasin, seul avait survécu l'arbre de la cour.

Il continua jusqu'à l'adresse d'un magasin qu'il avait trouvé sur internet.

C'était un magasin de location de matériels de fête, " tout pour la fiesta ".

Quand il avait vu le nom il avait tout de suite compris avoir trouvé le bon.

Il y rentra, faisant tinter une musique, particulière qui le fit rire.

\- Hello l'ami, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il se retourna vers le patron.

\- Des renseignements pour une petite fête de retour ?

Au son de cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps, le gérant, qui n'était autre que Nino releva la tête et beugua la bouche grande ouverte.

Le rire gêné d'Adrien le sorti de sa torpeur.

Et celui-ci reçu un bon coup de poing dans le bras et un regard sévère.

\- Ok je ne l'ai pas volé.

Ils discutèrent ensuite pendant un moment. Puis Nino devant se préparer pour une fête qui louer aussi ses services de DJ, Adrien du partir, avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt.

Mais ne voulant pas rentrer de suite dans sa suite d'hôtel et se retrouver seul, il se décida à aller nager un peu à la piscine près de son ancien collège.

Alors qu'il nageait tranquillement dans un couloir de nage, il fut intrigué par une marque sur le corps de sa voisine.

Une cicatrice en étoile sur l'épaule.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : la prise de conscience.

Cette marque, elle ne lui était pas étrangère, il voulut se redresser mais étant dans le grand bain il y bu la tasse.

Il nageât vers le bord et s'extirpa hors de l'eau.

Ainsi assis sur le bord de l'eau, il rechercha cette femme, il avait entre aperçu un maillot bleu et une tresse d'une couleur qui n'avais jamais quitté son esprit.

Il se dirigea finalement vers les transats, se pendant fou.

Puis il l'aperçu, une femme allongée, maillot bleu foncé, une tresse brune, une cicatrice à l'épaule.

Son regard descendit vers ses jambes, mais elle portait un petit paréo.

Il s'installa plus moins, pour qui se prenait il a épié ainsi les femmes.

Cherchant maintenant à voir l'aine d'une inconnue.

Il était fou !

Ladybug avait dû quitter la ville elle aussi dès qu'elle en avait eu le temps.

Il resta là, à demi allongée, pensif en profitant du soleil à travers la véranda.

Puis il senti du mouvement, la femme se relevait.

Elle avait de jolie jambe.

Quand il s'étira il crut apercevoir une trace sur la zone qu'il avait une fois vue de très près.

Puis le paréo revint a sa place, cachant se mystère.

Son regard remonta alors sur son épaule qu'il voyait de face cette fois.

Il y vit la même cicatrice que dans le dos, cette femme avait été transpercée par quelques choses.

Il n'osé regarder autre chose, mais il était tellement curieux.

Il se trompait sûrement.

Son regard glissa alors vers le visage de la jeune femme.

De magnifiques yeux une peux qui paraissait douce, des lèvres qui appelait d'autres lèvres.

Son visage lui disait quelques choses mais quoi ?

C'est quand elle se mit a parlé qu'il l'a reconnu.

C'était son ancienne camarade de collège et une de ses amis avant sa fuite.

Marinette, il n'était pas très proche mais après son meilleur ami et la copine de celui-ci c'était celle avec qui il avait partagé le plus de chose.

Ce n'était pas Ladybug, mais Marinette, voilà pourquoi son corps lui avais dit quelque chose.

Mais pourquoi se souviendrait-il du corps de Marinette ?

Pris d'un doute il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Il passa derrière elle et avant de la doubler il murmura :" Ma Lady."

Il l'a regarda ensuite discrètement.

Et là ce fut une révélation, elle s'était retourné.

Vraiment surprise, les yeux grand écarquillés puis suspicieux elle regardait autour d'elle.

Il disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

Sous une douche froide il tenter de reprendre possession de lui-même, ses neurones le lâché.

Il avait toujours été si proche de sa Lady.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus c'était logique, les retard, la fatigue... la ressemblance était pourtant frappante quand on voulait le voir.

Nino lui avait donné son nouveau numéro.

Il lui demanda alors celui d'Alya et ou la trouver si elle été disponible.

Adrien avait de la chance, elle lui répondit rapidement, lui donnant rendez-vous dans une petite brasserie le soir même.

Arrivé sur place avec de l'avance il l'a trouvé sur la terrasse.

Ils discutèrent du bon vient temps.

Adrien s'excusa pour sa fuite.

Alya lui affirma qu'il était pardonné dès qu'il avait mis un pied à Paris.

Elle lui expliqua que la plus inquiète avait été Marinette.

Ce qui lui permit de parler d'elle.

Mais Alya resta évasive, expliquant qu'elle avait beaucoup changé.

Marinette était devenu renfermait et secrète avant son départ et ça ne fut que plus dure après.

Il expliqua à Alya qu'il pensait l'avoir vu à la piscine.

\- C'est possible elle y va trois fois par semaine. Elle a une vraie routine réglée comme une horloge. Tu me crois ou pas mais elle n'est quasiment plus en retard lol.

Ils rigolèrent, elle rajouta alors :

\- Tu aurais dû aller lui parler ça lui aurait fait tellement plaisir. Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais elle a tourné la page depuis.

Il tendit l'oreille :

\- Elle était follement amoureuse de toi tu sais ? Et ce depuis ton premier jour au collège. C'est marrant quand on y pense maintenant.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, un journaliste vérifie toujours ses sources. J'étais sa meilleure amie donc on en parler souvent, de plus faut pas être un génie pour le comprendre, elle n'arrivait plus à parler face à toi. Haaaa le bon vient temps. Elle a même essayé de se déclarer mais tu l'as toujours rejeté. Et vu ton regard à l'instant et la bouche qui gobe les mouches, ce n'était pas fait exprès. Tu ne l'as voyait pas comme ça.

\- Tu sais où elle travaille ? Une boutique de haute couture sûrement ? Elle voulait être styliste non ?

\- Elle a rapidement laissé tomber ses études, elle travaille dans la boutique de ses parents maintenant. Tu devrais aller la voir. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus.

\- J'irai, merci pour ce bon moment. Dit-il avant de partir.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il se demandait pourquoi tant de mystère autour de Marinette ?

Est-ce que cela c'était fait savoir que c'était Ladybug ? Non impossible, elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé le calme.

Le lendemain c'était vendredi, il irait faire un tour à la boutique de ses parents pour lui parler.

Et peut-être lui poser la question directement.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : se tromper ça fait mal.

Le matin il passa plusieurs fois devant le magasin sans oser y rentrer.

Il alla finalement à la bibliothèque voir s'il y avait des informations sur Marinette ou Ladybug qu'il devrait connaître.

Mais il n'y avait rien sur Marinette.

Et le seul article avec Ladybug faisait suite à son dernier interview.

Rien de plus à part quelques commémorations, écrit par Alya, Paris était rapidement passer à autre chose.

Il était finalement passé à la boulangerie sur le temps du midi.

Mais c'est sa mère qui lui servie une part de quiche.

Quand il demanda des nouvelles de Marinette sa mère le regarda bizarrement, puis lui dit de revenir pour 14h.

Vers 14h alors qu'elle allait reprendre son service, Marinette vis sa mère.

Celle-ci lui donna son après-midi et l'as mis à la porte.

Marinette ne comprenais pas.

Elle se retrouva alors à foncer dans un inconnu.

\- Je t'offre un café ?

Elle releva la tête intriguée.

\- Adrien tu te rappelles ? Dit-il en faisant une mimique tout en montrant son visage avec les pouces pour la faire rire.

Mais ce ne fut pas une grande réussite, lui tirant un demi-sourire.

\- Oui je me rappelle, Adrien le porté disparu. Tu as lancé une mode.

Il ne comprit pas aussitôt, mais lui fit un sourire contrit.

\- Pour me faire pardonner je t'invite à prendre un café ?

Elle le regarda perplexe.

\- Bon ok, suit moi je connais un bon salon de thé.

Ils s'installèrent, parlèrent de tout et rien.

Elle ne lui donna pas plus de détails sur sa vie qu'Alya.

Lui parla de quelques-uns de ses voyages

\- La chance, moi je n'ai jamais pu vraiment quitter Paris. Mais bon et après ?

Il ne releva pas la remarque mais la garda dans un coin de son esprit.

Il l'as raccompagna dehors et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la rue ou elle vivait maintenant.

Au moment où il voulut aborder les héros de Paris pour voir sa réaction, elle coupa cours au sujet quand le téléphone de Marinette se mit alors à sonner.

\- Halo mon cœur ? Oui je suis en route. J'arrive bientôt. Toi aussi tu me manques. Je t'aime. Je serai rentrée dans 10 minutes.

Puis elle raccrocha avec un vrai sourire tendre. Et se tourna vers Adrien.

\- Contente de t'avoir revu et que tu aille bien.

\- Je suis content pour toi aussi, tu as l'air d'avoir une super vie. Dit-il sûrement un peu trop sac.

\- Au revoir, à bientôt peut être.

Puis elle partit. Il l'a regarda rentrée chez elle ou l'attendais son " cœur".

Alors qu'il se demandait quoi faire il reconnut la rue.

C'était celle de sa " garçonnière", il sortit alors de son portefeuille cette unique clé.

Il souffla alors et monta les marches.

Il fut surpris du désordre ambiant, une tornade avait retourné le studio.

En regardant une boîte de DVD exploser il se reprit.

Ce n'était pas une tornade, juste une Lady énervé, très fortement énervé.

Il trouva alors le mot de sa Lady.

Décryptant le premier message rayé comme le deuxième :

" Chat, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime c'est toi qui j'aime, depuis un moment il n'y a plus que toi dans mon cœur. Reviens-moi. "

" Menteur, tu avais promis de rester avec moi !"

Il eut mal, retrouvant la douleur comme au premier jour.

Il lui avait fait une crise de jalousie alors qu'elle voulait se déclarer.

Puis si sa déduction était juste, il avait été jaloux de lui-même, qu'elle ironie.

C'était bien la chance du dieu de la destruction.

Le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents, il avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas y assister.

Si seulement il en avait informé des amis.

Il avait vu des photos, son avocat lui avait transmis leur inquiétude.

Malade il se pencha sur l'évier de peur de vomir et il y trouva une nouvelle lettre.

Ce n'était pas la même écriture.

" Mauvaise journée à toi qui que tu sois. On m'a demandé de vidé les placards pour que les voisins n'imagine pas découvrir un cadavre avec l'odeur de décomposition. Et vu la quantité de fromage j'ai bien fait.

Si jamais tu reviens un jour, et avant de revenir dans sa vie, questionne toi !

Es-tu prêt à affronter toutes les conséquences de ta disparition ? Toutes tes responsabilités ? TOUTES ?

Si tu n'es pas sûr disparais vite, et que je ne mette jamais la main sur toi !"

C'était signé Alya.

Il n'y avait plus de doute.

Marinette était Ladybug.

La note de sa Lady devait dater du jour de la dispute et de celui où elle avait découvert sa disparition.

Elle avait ensuite du envoyé sa meilleure amie, vidé les placards avant que tout périsse.

Donc depuis des années plus personne n'était venu déranger cette appartement, ce cocon n'était plus accueillant.

Il avait vraiment tout raté.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Les conséquences.

Alors qu'Adrien retomber rapidement dans ses travers, c'est à dire l'auto-flagellation psychologique, son téléphone sonna.

Nino lui imposer de venir.

Il s'habilla alors et sortie de sa chambre d'hôtel, il serait temps qu'il pense à vivre ailleurs.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre dans son cocon sans elle.

Mais elle, sa Lady l'avait attendu longtemps et c'était fait une raison. Elle avait l'air d'avoir refait sa vie maintenant.

Il rejoignit Nino devant un parc.

Celui-ci avait l'air tendu.

\- Je vais bientôt aller à l'anniversaire d'un enfant de 4 ans, tu aurais une idée de cadeau ?

\- Eee j'en sais rien moi, une peluche ?

C'était quoi cette question sortit de nulle part. Et de quel enfant il parlait ? Sûrement la sœur aînée d'Alya.

Il ne se questionna pas plus.

Quand il entendu un cri.

\- Tonton Niiiinoooooo

Il petite fille courait vers eux, il avait apparemment visait bon.

Nino accueillit la petite dans ces bras.

\- Coucou ma princesse.

\- Noooon je suis pas une princesse, je suis un lion Gggrrrrr

\- C'est sûr que coiffer comme ça, tu ressembles plus à un lion qu'à une princesse. Ha ha.

\- Gggrrrrr

Adrien regarda plus en détail la petite.

Elle était blonde ses cheveux avait beaucoup de volume mais n'était pas boucles pour autant.

Elle le regarda alors.

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Un de mes amis qui revient de très loin.

\- Loin comment ?

\- J'ai vu presque tous les pays. Répondit Adrien à la petite en lui souriant.

Il était perturbé par ses yeux, un vert couleur Jade, la même couleur que l'alliance de la main qui se tendit pour récupérer l'enfant des bras de Nino.

\- Maman ! Regarde tonton il a un ami qui a été dans tous les pays !

\- Ça m'étonnerait ma chérie, tu sais il en existe vraiment beaucoup.

\- J'ai dit presque tous. Précisat-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Nora mais Marinette qui portait la jeune lionne.

\- Marinette ?

\- Maman, tu connais aussi le monsieur ?

\- Il y a longtemps ma chérie, aller je pense qu'il est temps pour le lion d'aller prendre un bain. Au revoir les garçons.

\- Au revoir tonton, au revoir monsieur.

De nouveau seul il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- Allons-nous asseoir. Dit Nino.

\- Donc Marinette à une fille et bas dis donc quel surprise. Vous me l'aviez caché bande de cachottiers.

Dit-il en rigolant et en donnant une tape dans le bras de son ami.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- Ba c'est vrai qu'on est jeune mais si elle est heureuse comme ça.

Puis il y eu un blanc.

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse tu sais...

Adrien se mit à réfléchir.

Et ce fut un vrai champ de bataille cérébrale.

Marinette avait une fille.

Qui devait sûrement avoir bientôt 4 ans.

Qui avait les yeux verts jades, comme lui.

Marinette était Ladybug.

Il avait été avec Ladybug, souvent, sans protection...

...

Sa Lady avait une fille, un petit Lion aux yeux verts.

Ladybug avait écrit avoir besoin de lui.

Alya a écrit qu'il devrait assumer ses responsabilités.

...

Il était mort.

Ils allaient tous l'émasculer.

...

Devant le regard choqué d'Adrien qui ne réagissait plus à ses appels, Nino ce dit qu'il avait peut être vu juste.

Mais il espérait tellement avoir tort.

Alors quand il avait vu Marinette et sa fille au parc il avait fait venir Adrien, pensant la faire réagir elle, Marinette, mais elle n'avait pas bronché.

Par contre Adrien ne s'en remettait absolument pas.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution, la patience n'étant pas son fort.

\- HAAAAAAA. Cria Adrien, se retrouvant trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Nino venait de lui renversé sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

\- Mec, dis-moi qu'elle a un père cette petite.

\- Elle en a forcément un, mais personne ne sait qui s'est. A part Marinette bien sûr.

\- Et encore ...

\- Dis donc pour qui tu la prends.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux c'était le moment de vider son sac, pas ici, pas dans un lien public, pas à l'hôtel où traîne beaucoup trop d'oreilles indiscrète, pas chez Nino ou Alya pouvait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Il ne rester plus qu'un seul endroit.

Qu'il espérait ne pas revoir de sitôt.

\- Viens suit moi.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17, grandes discussions.

Nino suivit Adrien sans dire un mot.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue inconnue, montèrent au dernier étage.

\- Tu as un appartement maintenant ?

\- En fait je l'ai depuis longtemps, ne prête pas attention au désordre. Dit-il en rentrant après avoir déverrouiller la porte.

\- Ha oui quand-même. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tout saccager ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Je l'ai retrouvé comme ça en rentrant.

\- Nooonnnnn. Ne me dis pas que c'est là où tu rencontrais Marinette et que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? Notre douce Marinette ?

\- En certaines sortes. Avant d'aller plus loin et te révélait tous mes secrets, Promets-moi que rien ne sortira d'ici. Du moins pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas seulement mon secret à moi.

Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, Nino promis de faire de son mieux.

\- Bon je me lance. Nino, ... je suis Chat noir ! ... Disons plutôt que je l'étais. ... Merci mon frère belle imitation de la carpe. Tu sais que j'étais amoureux de Ladybug, alors voilà. J'étais amoureux de la partenaire et c'est ici que notre relation à évoluer pour devenir plus ... charnel.

\- Mais et Marinette. Nino se tut face au regard incendiaire d'Adrien.

\- Lors de la bataille final, je savais que j'affrontai mon père et le voir blessé presque à mort la femme que j'aime fut très dure. J'étais pas loin de craquer, et c'est sur ma Lady que j'ai passé mes nerfs elle n'a rien compris. Et avant que je n'arrive à me calmer j'étais déjà dans un avion pour l'Angleterre. Je viens seulement de rentrer. Je n'osais pas avant...

\- Mais je comprends toujours pas ce que vient faire Marinette dans l'hisstttoooiiiiiiiiiirrrre... NON ! ?

\- Si.

\- Mais... Nooonn ?

\- La seule personne que je pourrais... qui pourrait... C'est ma Lady. Mais je n'ai jamais su qu'il elle était.

\- Rien ?

\- Jusqu'à mon retour et ma baignade à la piscine juste après notre rencontre. J'y ai vu le dos d'une femme et la même cicatrice à l'épaule du à... Tu vois quoi. Je préfère ne pas trop y penser. Bref intrigué je l'ai suivis.

\- Tu as suivi une femme inconnue à la piscine ? T'es malade !

\- Oui je sais, mais je devais savoir. Hélas je n'ai pas pu voir l'autre cicatrice. Puis j'ai remarqué que je connaissais cette personne, c'était ...

\- Marinette !

\- C'est ça. Pour être sûr je l'ai appelé Lady elle s'est retourné paniquer. J'ai eu ma confirmation. C'est elle Nino ma Lady, c'était Marinette depuis le début, haaaaaa.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, sincèrement aucune idée. Tu crois quoi je débarque comme ça. Coucou ma Lady, c'est moi ton chat qui t'a abandonné, au faite ta magnifique fille ne serait pas aussi la mienne par hasard ?

\- Ah ouais quand même... Mais il faut vraiment lui parler.

\- Je sais... Et si je la laissais me reconnaître ?

\- Ça peut être une solution mais ne l'a fait pas trop trainer.

\- Oui je sais elle a déjà trop attendu... Et moi aussi j'ai trop perdu de temps... Bref je compte sur ta discrétion pour l'instant.

\- Bon courage mec, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Le lundi il commença par retourner voir la boulangerie des Dupain-Chang.

Il y croisa la mère de Marinette.

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis un ami de Marinette, j'aimerais savoir quand elle travaille ici pour que je puisse la voir ?

Il fut une fois de plus surpris par la froideur de cette femme qui était pourtant d'après lui une mère très aimante et chaleureuse.

Il ne pouvait comprendre par quoi la mère d'une jeune adolescente enceinte avait pu passer, surtout quand cette dernière n'avait jamais parlé de l'origine de cette histoire.

Alors qu'en l'amour de jeunesse de sa fille était réapparu, elle avait eu un drôle de présentement.

Madame Dupain-Chang se retourner et se mis à crier :

\- Maaariinettttee ! Tu as de la visite !

\- Merci madame.

\- On te tient à l'œil. Lui répondit-elle.

Marinette arriva accompagné de son père.

Depuis quand était-il si imposant et impressionnant ?

Sûrement depuis toujours, mais connaissant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Adrien en eu un peu peur.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère, elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

Il hochât la tête pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé.

\- Ho Adrien, quelle surprise, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Dit-elle en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

\- Je viens t'inviter au restaurant, histoire de parler et rattraper le temps perdu ?

\- Ok pour le resto Adrien, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes voyages. Par contre le temps perdu ne se rattrape pas. Je vais me préparer.

\- Hélas je ne le sais que trop bien...

Ce murmure n'échappa pas à la mère surprotectrice, qui lui accorda alors un premier vrai sourire, sincère et chaleureux.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers le bistro-gastro qu'il avait choisi.

Alors qu'il discuter de l'Inde, Adrien ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur son départ.

\- Marinette, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser d'avoir fui ainsi i ans. Ma vie et mes repères s'effondraient. Mon cerveau m'a lâché, et après je n'osais plus revenir, ayant peur de ne pas être le bienvenu.

\- Pourquoi ? On est tes amis, et tu avais clairement une bonne excuse.

\- Non ça n'excuse pas tout. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais moi-même.

\- Il faut savoir être indulgent, avec les autres comme avec soi-même.

Il l'as regarda alors avec de grands yeux surpris, heureux et amoureux.

C'était vraiment une phrase digne de sa Lady et digne de Marinette.

Il voulut parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, faire un jeu de mots, mais il n'en eu pas la force.

En la raccompagnant à la boulangerie, il ne s'autorisa qu'un seul geste.

\- Au revoir Mademoiselle, au plaisir de vous revoir. Lui dit-il en lui baiser la main avec une courbette digne de Chat noir.

Puis il partit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : rapprochement et recherche.

Marinette et Adrien se revirent quelques fois.

Le comportement de ce dernier l'intriguait.

Elle le voyait tourner autour de la boulangerie, parfois pendant leurs discussions, elle voyait bien qu'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Mais il abandonnait avec un regard triste.

Alors elle essayait de lui changer les idées, parlant de tout et rien.

Un jour il l'a vit au loin jouant avec sa fille dans le parc, mais il n'osa pas l'approcher, se sentant illégitime.

Il les avait abandonné, il n'avait pas le droit d'en profiter tant que sa Lady ne connaissais pas la vérité et tant qu'elle ne lui pardonner pas réellement et en toute connaissance de cause.

Alors il attendrait son autorisation pour faire proprement connaissance avec la petite lionne.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Alors quand il vint de nouveau chercher Marinette pour partager un repas, il se décida à avancer.

Mais avant, juste une fois, il profita encore de son ignorance.

Il l'a questionna sur sa fille.

Et pour une fois qu'elle pouvait s'étendre sur le sujet, elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes.

Sa fille s'intéresser à tous, elle était à la fois sauvage et calme.

Elle était son bonheur, ce qui lui avait permis de tenir, sa raison de se battre.

Il en fut profondément touché.

Elle, fut surprise qu'il ne l'interroge pas comme les autres, aucune question sur son origine, sur le pourquoi ni le comment, il voulait juste connaître sa fille.

Puis elle le vit prendre une grande respiration, c'était le moment elle le sentait.

Mais de quoi pouvait-il avoir si peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, il y a bien longtemps, nous avions parlé sentiments.

Elle hochât la tête en silence et il continua.

\- Je t'avais alors avoué être amoureux, et il n'y a eu que deux personnes au courant du secret d'Adrien. Nino connaissait tout, mais tu n'avais que la moitié des informations.

Elle dégluti, était-elle vraiment prête à en entendre plus sur cette fille qui lui avait volé si l'on puits dire, son première amour ? Elle baissa les yeux, attentive à la suite.

\- Cette fille qui occupait toute mes pensées tu la connais forcément. Ne sois pas surprise, tout le monde la connais, du moins à Paris. ... Allé je me lance, ... c'est Ladybug !

Alors là dire qu'elle fut surprise serait un euphémisme.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

La fille dont elle était si jalouse c'était elle même !

\- Je sais que tu vas penser que je n'ai aucune originalité. Tombé amoureux d'une super héroïne est un cliché. Mais ce n'est pas de son rôle que je suis tombé amoureux, mais de la personne. Son courage, sa générosité, l'attention portée à chaque personne, sa force et sa fragilité, tout en l'aime m'a fait craquer.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux.

\- Dommage qu'elle n'est pas avoué son identité, je suis sûr que je n'aurais jamais été déçu.

\- Mais c'est du passé. Elle n'existe plus et sa force a disparu avec elle.

\- Non je suis sûr que sous sa véritable identité elle a fait preuve de force face à la dureté de la vie.

\- C'est gentil Adrien. Mais il faut aller de l'avant maintenant.

Il se dit alors que le proverbe était vraiment vrai, il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

Voilà qu'elle essayer gentiment de le rejeté.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

A la fin du repas, au moment de se séparer, il lui embrassa le front en lui disant une dernière phrase énigmatique.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas qu'un amour passager, on a vraiment été ensemble pendant un moment, le meilleur de ma vie. Au revoir princesse.

Puis il disparut.

Comment ça il avait été avec Ladybug ?

C'est n'importe quoi.

Elle aurait été la première au courant.

Elle marcha rapidement pour rentrer.

Haaaa ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé princesse...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Princesse, la dernière personne à l'avoir appeler comme ça, c'était...

Nonnnn se dit-elle, impossible.

Le seul qui appelait ainsi Marinette c'était... Chat noir !

Elle se dirigea agars vers un banc et s'y laissa tomber !

Chat noir l'appelé princesse !

Chat noir faisait des baisemains et de baisers sur le front comme lui faisait Adrien depuis son retour.

Et c'est lui encore qui était le roi des jeux de mots, maintenant qu'elle y penser Adrien en avait fait quelques-uns...

Adrien s'était enfui, le même jour que Chat noir !

La seule personne à n'avoir jamais été avec Ladybug c'était Chat noir, pas Adrien...

Ha moins que ...

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ce fut trop et elle craqua.

Elle pleura, pleurant pour sa perte, pour son aveuglément, pour le temps perdu.

Elle pleura pour la rancœur qu'elle garder encore au fond d'elle pour Chat noir, mais aussi pour l'amour qui s'y trouvait.

Elle pleura pour tout.

Puis elle se mit à la place de Chat noir si c'était vraiment ça, il avait dû participer à la propre mort de son père.

Un père qui l'avait envoyé elle à l'hôpital.

D'où Chat noir n'avait pas pu avoir de nouvelles.

A son retour il était plein d'inquiétude et de remords.

Et depuis son propre retour Adrien semblait si triste.

Elle retombait peu à peu sous son charme tout en se l'interdisent, mais son cœur avait reconnu son Chat...

Il était de retour...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : la grande révélation.

Le temps lui sembla comme suspendu.

Quand elle pensa avoir vidé toute les larmes de son corps, elle prix son téléphone.

" Maman, désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir cette après-midi. On se parle plus tard."

Puis elle appela Alya.

Celle-ci peut habituée aux appels de sa meilleure amie eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle dit rapidement à un de ses collègues qu'elle devait partir en urgence, prit son manteau et décrocha.

\- Alya... Entendit-elle tels un murmure noyait dans les larmes.

\- Oui ma belle, où es-tu ? J'arrive ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

\- Alya ... Vient me chercher ... Je suis dans la rue du Carmel ... Sur un banc... ... ... Il est de retour !

Alya l'entendu pleurait de plus belle et raccrochait.

Mais qu'avait bien encore pu faire cet abruti.

Elle courut le plus vite possible rejoindre son amie, et l'emmena chez elle.

Assis sur le canapé, enveloppé dans une couverture polaire, un paquet de mouchoirs sur les genoux, et les bras d'Alya la berçant, le tout accompagné de mots doux, Marinette commença à se détendre.

Elle prit une grande respiration puis ... rien ... Alya resta patiente.

\- ... Je ne sais pas par où commencer. C'est tellement compliqué...

\- Commence par le début ma belle.

\- Tu vas tellement m'en vouloir de t'avoir caché ça.

Avant que son amie ne redevienne un torrent de larmes, elle prix son visage entre ses mains.

\- Jamais Marinette. Promis je ne t'en voudrais pas pour m'avoir caché tout ce que tu t'apprête à me révéler !

\- Tu es sur ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me mente encore une fois...

Outch, elle avait touché un point faible.

\- Promis, je suis là, ça va aller. Vas-y, je suis prête à tout entendre. ... Sauf si ça parle d'extra-terrestres. Finit-elle en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela dit sourire Marinette et lui insuffla la force pour continuer.

\- Alya, ... Je suis Ladybug.

Elle regarda son amie avec crainte.

\- Ha je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là ...

Après un petit silence elle reprit

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout une identité secrète doit le rester.

\- Meerrciii. Dit Marinette en lui sautant au cou.

\- Continu ma belle car je suppose que la suite est bien plus important.

Marinette se lança alors dans ses souvenirs.

\- Ma vie sentimentale était un vrai cahot à l'époque. En tant que Marinette Adrien ne me regardait jamais, ne comprenant même pas mes tentatives de déclaration. Et en tant que Ladybug, Chat noir me déclarait son amour constamment. ... Puis avec le temps j'ai cédé à ces avances. ... Je sais ce n'est pas bien, mais je suis devenu accro à ses attentions. J'avais besoin de me sentir aimé. Avec le temps j'ai fini par l'aimé, aussi fort qu'Adrien, puis bien plus fort. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui déclarer mes sentiments...

\- Ne me dit pas que ...

\- Après la fin du Papillon il était vraiment inquiet. Quand nous nous sommes revus, il m'a proposé de passer le lendemain ensemble loin de tout. Mais j'ai refusait, je voulais être présente pour Adrien, pour l'enterrement de ses parents sans savoir qu'il n'y serait pas. Chat noir s'est fortement énervé, il était jaloux et ne m'a pas laisser parler. Dit-elle de nouveau en pleure, la douleur étant toujours aussi présente.

\- Ccchhhhuuttt, ça va aller.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il est parti énervé. J'ai ensuite appris qu'il avait rendu son Miraculous aussitôt. ... Et il ne répondait pas à mes messages.

\- Vous aviez un moyen de communication hors costume ?

\- Oui, on utiliser le chat de ton blog. Dit-elle dans un petit rire.

\- Mais sous quel pseudo ? J'ouvrai l'œil pourtant !

\- On était Spiderman et Catwoman lol ! Le meilleur fan de l'autre avec un clin d'œil super héros.

\- Vous faisant passer pour des fanatiques, bravo.

\- Mais il n'a jamais lu mes messages, il ne se connectait plus. Dit-elle, l'ambiance redevenant plus lourde d'un coup.

\- Lui as tu dis ce qu'il se passait au moins ?

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien il n'y venait plus. ... Puis sincèrement je ne me voyais pas lui laisser un tel message sur le chat. Tu aurais voulu que je lui écrive quoi ? " Salut tu te rappelles de la fille que tu as abandonné ? Ba tu la laisse en cloque. Aller byebye ! Et vas en enfer !"

\- Effectivement, c'est pas des plus classe.

\- Je lui ai souvent demandé de rentrée, que j'avais besoin de lui. Puis après la naissance de ma fille adorée, j'ai décidé de lui dire adieu et j'ai supprimé mon compte.

\- Et ba quel histoire...

\- Malgré tout je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je dois être folle. Le temps avait beau passer je pensais trop à lui. Un jour je suis tombé sur cette bague, taillée dans une seule pierre, de la couleur de ses yeux. Je l'ai acheté et je ne l'ai plus jamais enlevé.

\- J'avais remarqué cette pseudo alliance. Mais j'avais interprété un autre message.

\- Ha bon lequel ?

\- Ce vert c'est aussi la couleur des yeux de ta fille. Je pensais que c'était un moyen de dire que tu te consacrer uniquement à ta fille et rejeté toute histoire sentimentale.

\- C'n'est pas faux non plus.

\- Bref, je comprends que tu ne nous en aies jamais parlé.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je pense avoir découvert son identité.

\- Nonnn ? Qui qui ? Dis-moi tout !

\- Je pense qu'il est de retour depuis peu.

\- Comme Adrien ?

\- ... Tu n'es pas si loin. Ils ont disparus en même temps...

\- Quoi ! Tu penses que Chat noir et Adrien sont la même personne ? ! Mes deux meilleurs amis auraient été les grands héros de Paris. Waouh j'ai vraiment rien vue.

\- Nous non plus... Mais depuis son retour il y a des signes, et je viens de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Et si tu attendais qu'il devine en lui donnant des indices ?

\- Alors là on ne va pas s'en sortir ! Répondit Nino en rentrant dans la salle.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : explications.

\- Nino ! Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Marinette en blanchissant.

\- Depuis une belle vocalise sur le mot "Quuoooiiiii". Dit-il en chantant.

L'atmosphère ayant vraiment besoin d'être allégé.

\- Dis-moi mon cœur pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air surpris alors ?

\- Eeeee Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus sans mon avocat !

Les sueurs froides glissaient dans son dos, sa tendre pouvait devenir une vraie tigresse, principalement face à un tel secret.

\- Laisse le Alya, je suppose qu'Adrien a dû lui en parler en tant que meilleur ami.

Celle-ci lui lança tout de même un regard glacial et ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

\- Que sais-tu ? Depuis combien de temps ? !

\- Tout doux Alya ne le mort pas encore. Que sais-tu et depuis combien de temps ?

Son regard était encore plus flippant que celui d'Alya, et le couple fut impressionné.

\- Avant tout, ce n'est pas mon secret je n'avais aucun devoir de dire quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis au courant de vos identités que depuis quelques petits jours.

\- Leuuurs ?

\- Chat noir connaît mon identité !? Comment ?

Nino devint rouge brique.

\- Eeee demande lui toi-même. Et toi qu'est ce qui t'a permis de comprendre ?

\- Plusieurs petites choses, jeux de mots, gestes, regard, mais surtout l'élément déclencheur ...

Elle se senti un peu bête, trop fleur bleu.

\- Il m'a appelé princesse... Seul chat noir appelé Marinette princesse. J'ai alors compris son identité mais je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait la mienne... Mais ...

Marinette blanchi et cacha sa tête dans un coussin.

\- Il m'a questionné sur ma fille, que doit-il penser de moi ? Que je l'ai oublié et que j'ai refait ma vie ?

Nino fuya le regard d'Alya.

\- Dis donc toi, accouche ! Marinette a assez souffert !

\- Et lui alors ? Ok il est en faute, mais il s'en veut énormément ! Il ne sort de son lit que pour aller la voir ! C'est une loque. Il s'est laissé dépérir pendant 5 ans écrasé par la douleur la peur et le remords. Et c'est pire depuis son retour et ...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Nino ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire. Adrien est mon meilleur ami. Il a fui et est rester injoignable. Ce qui coïncider avec ton secret, que l'on à découvert que bien tard. Un secret blond aux yeux de jade ressemblant énormément à une certaine personne.

Marinette écarquilla tellement ses yeux qu'elle crut qu'ils pourraient en tombé.

\- Il est au courant ?!

\- Comment ? C'est ainsi qu'il a reconnu Marinette ?

\- Eeee non. Ça se fut un coup de chance. Pour le petit Lion, j'ai dut l'aider un peu. Disons que si on t'a croisé dimanche au parc ce n'était pas un hasard. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me remarque. Je voulais juste voir sa réaction quand il saurait que tu étais mère, histoire de voir si mon intuition était bonne...

\- Et alors ? Demandèrent Alya et Marinette en même temps.

Nino pris alors des aires de grand orateur.

Au début il n'a vu qu'une enfin dans mes bras, il était très à l'aise. Puis il l'a regardé dans les yeux. J'attendais une réaction. Et ce fut une énorme surprise qui marqua ses traits quand il passa de ses yeux à ta bague, puis à ton visage. Il a alors compris que tu étais mère. Il a essayé de le cacher mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était profondément touché, et triste. Dès votre départ, il s'est assis sur un banc, et m'as demandé si tu étais heureuse, je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas. Il fait une réflexion sur notre âge, puis il a eu l'air de compter. Oui j'ai donné un indice sur son âge. Il est devenu blanc, choqué, et il ne réagissait plus du tout. Tellement amorphe que pour le réveiller j'ai dû lui renversé une bouteille d'eau sur la tête.

\- Il était déçu n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Marinette.

\- Non pas du tout. Il m'a demandé qui était le père, j'ai répondu qu'on ne le savait pas, sauf toi. Et là il a eu une réflexion et je me suis laissé emporter. Il a sous-entendu que tu pourrais ne pas savoir non plus qui c'était. Je me suis énervé et il m'a alors conduit dans un petit appart, eeeee dont l'état reste a déterminé, et il m'a tout expliqué. J'ai promis de ne rien dire, même si vous ça ne compte pas vraiment, je pense, j'espère... Il va m'en vouloir.

\- Comment aller-t-il après ça ?

\- Au début il était heureux plein d'espoir, réfléchissant sur le meilleur moyen de t'en parler sans te brusquer. Il a alors eu l'idée des indices pour que tu devines sa double identité. Donc ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu fasses doublon... Mais après il m'a demandé de le laisser seul. Il s'est effondré au moment où je passais la porte. Il a tellement peur que tu ne lui pardonne jamais.

\- ...

\- Marinette, je te conseille de bien réfléchir et d'aller le voir quand tu te sentiras prête pour parler avec lui. Lui conseilla Alya.

\- Merci d'avoir était là pour moi, tous les deux. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça maintenant. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Ok ma belle, prends soin de toi et on est là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

Ils la raccompagnèrent à la porte, puis Nino lui tendit un bout de papier.

\- C'est l'hôtel où il est descendu. Bon courage.

Ils se quittèrent avec de légers sourires, les choses allaient sûrement pouvoir s'arranger.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Les retrouvailles.

Marinette se promena un peu, puis décida qu'elle devait enfin des explications à ses parents.

Elle rentra pour le goûter de sa chipie, que sa mère avait récupéré à la sortie de l'école.

Elle s'en occupa jusqu'à l'heure du coucher et l'installa dans son ancienne chambre.

Une fois endormie, elle demanda à ses parents s'ils avaient un peu de temps pour discuter.

Tous trois sentirent que le temps des réponses était arrivé.

Elle leur raconta alors tout, ou presque.

De son identité de Ladybug, en passant par son rapprochement avec son partenaire dont elle était tombée amoureuse, à la fuite précipité de ce dernier.

Elle expliqua l'impossibilité de le joindre, pour ensuite aborder son retour.

Elle leur avoua connaître enfin son identité, depuis l'après-midi même, mais ne voulut pas le leur révélé pour l'instant.

Elle leur demanda ensuite de garder sa fille pour la nuit.

Elle avait besoin d'explications et de temps pour réfléchir.

Ils le lui accordèrent, en espérant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir avancer.

Marinette marcha en ce début de soirée dans les rues de Paris, elle se remémora des souvenirs lié aux ses différents endroits qu'elle traversait.

Et quand elle passa sous la fenêtre de leur ancien cocon, le nid qui avait vu son amour grandir de jour en jour, elle se décida.

Adrien n'en revenait pas, elle savait.

Sa Lady l'avait reconnu.

Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Il avait plein de questions en tête.

Et sa seul indication fut le message de Nino : " Elle sait. Laisse-lui un peu de temps."

Du temps, c'est vague comme notion, combien de temps pourrait-il attendre ?

Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincèrement désolé, qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout.

Et qu'il aimerait vraiment pouvoir avoir une place dans leur vie, à toutes les deux ...

Alors qu'il désespérait avachi sur son lit, les larmes aux bords des yeux, près à craquer une nouvelle fois, on frappa à sa porte.

Il se leva sans conviction pour voir ce que lui voulait le service de l'hôtel.

Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour. Dit Marinette d'une voix un peu timide.

Adrien eu un petit temps ou le temps sembla s'arrêter, puis il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ma...

Avant de s'arrêter devant son regard baissé.

Elle ne le regardait pas, il allait falloir parler.

Elle devait être revenue pour avoir des explications et non pour le retrouver.

Il perdu le peu de sourire qu'il commençait à avoir, et lui fit signe de rentrer.

Adrien vivant dans une chambre et non une suite, Marinette qui voulait s'asseoir pour qu'ils puissent se détendre un peu, s'assis au pied du lit.

Il fut rassurer de la voir s'asseoir, s'était un signe qu'elle n'était pas si énervé que ça.

Il l'a rejoignit, s'asseyant à une distance responsable mais a porté de main quand même.

Mais aucun des deux ne sûr par où commencer.

Puis Adrien tendit sa main vers la joue de sa Lady, une Lady sans masque, il en avait tellement rêvé.

Sa tête s'y frotta légèrement, Marinette n'ayant pas retenu son geste, sa tête s'était penché si naturellement vers la main chaude.

\- C'était toi ma Lady alors ...

\- Chat ...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, autant humide l'un que l'autre.

Et ce fut Adrien qui craqua le premier.

Il se jeta aux pieds de Marinette tout en lui prenant les mains, et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Marinette. Je suis désolé. La pression était trop dure. Je ne pouvais pas être clair avec toi. J'avais besoin d'aire. Je m'en veux tellement. Je m'en suis voulu aussitôt. Mais comme d'habitude je me suis aveuglé, essayant d'oublier tout. Mais c'était impossible je pensais constamment à toi j'ai voulu revenir mais j'avais trop honte ! Ma Lady je suis tellement désolé. Plus le temps passé, plus c'était dur. Je suis revenue alors sur le chat pour essayer de te parler... Et j'y ai découvert tout tes messages, c'était atroce, pourquoi je n'ai pas été les voir plutôt ? C'était horrible et j'étais loin de la vérité même dans les pires scénarios qui tournaient dans ma tête. Ma Lady, je suis tellement désolé, ton Adieu final, datant de seulement quelques semaines, suivi de ta disparition total m'a achevé. Je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir, alors à quoi bon revenir ? Oui mes amis me manquaient, mais je n'imaginais pas pouvoir vivre dans cette ville sans toi. Ma Lady tu es ma force et la faiblesse, tu es loin tout. Quand j'ai décidé de revenir, ne pouvant plus me voiler la face, j'avoue que j'espérais te retrouver même si je n'avais aucune idée du comment. J'ai essayé de me forcer à t'oublier et c'était impossible. Alors ce jour-là, j'avoue avoir reconnu Ladybug avant Marinette. Vous êtes un tout. J'en suis tellement heureux et malheureux en même temps, deux fois plus de raison de m'en vouloir, de ne plus jamais vouloir de moi. Puis j'ai découvert qu'il y a surement une troisième raison... Ho Marinette, ma Lady, je suis tellement tellement désolé...

Il avait vidé son sac mais n'arrivais plus à parler maintenant, surtout qu'il abordé le point le plus sensible.

Marinette pris quelques minutes pour intégrer toute ses informations, et pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer un peu.

Elle n'en menait pas large non plus.

Doucement elle libéra une de ses mains et releva délicatement le visage de son Chat.

Il put alors voir que elle aussi pleuré, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Il l'a regarda alors prendre une grande respiration, et d'une voix un peu étrangler d'elle lui répondit.

\- Adrien, mon Chat noir, les deux grands amours de ma vie... Qui se sont substitué l'un a l'autre plusieurs fois. J'ai de la chance, sûrement celle de la coccinelle, même si elle aurait pu subsister plus longtemps... J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Chhhuuut. J'ai eu bien assez de temps pour y réfléchir. J'aurais dû me déclarer bien plus tôt, j'aurais dû crier plus fort que toi ce jour-là, j'aurais dû te suivre aussitôt et te rattraper. J'aurais pu être plus clair et direct sur le chat. Comme tu viens de le prouver, cela aurait pu nous faire gagner quelques années. Nous aurions pu nous avouer nos identités dès notre mission terminée... Mais avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde sans pouvoir pour autant le changer concrètement. De plus nous étions tous les deux intelligent, nous n'aurions pas dû avoir de tel rapport non protégé. Je n'ai découvert que trop tard que les pouvoirs de création du Miraculous de la création annulé les traitements humains. Mais en la regardant grandir et en repensant à l'amour que j'avais pour toi, je ne pouvais pas la regretter. C'est mon soleil à moi, mon petit lion. Un chaton bien plus dur à apprivoiser. ... Maintenant tu es là, enfin, tu ne t'es pas enfuit, tu ne t'es pas caché, et tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir non plus. Mon Chat pardonne moi. Je t'aime tellement, on a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

Durant ce discours les larmes devinrent plus rares, quelques sourires faisant leur chemin sur leurs lèvres, et parfois même des petits rires.

Puis une fois terminé, Adrien se releva doucement, il prit son visage en coupe.

\- Tu n'es pas en faute pour moi, et je te pardonnerai tout de toute façon. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis plus passionnément.

Il l'allonge sur le lit, et tous deux se mirent à embrasser le corps de l'autre, comme si chacun voulait imprimer les courbes de l'autre dans son esprit, tout en enlevant peu à peu les vêtements encombrant, qui empêchaient leurs mains de caresser leur corps.

Là, alors qu'il ne leur rester qu'une barrière de tissu entre eux, ils se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux s'embrassant désespérément.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras se répétant leur amour, leurs excuses et leur pardon.

C'est ainsi que la nuit les accueillit.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, enfin complet et aucun n'eut si bien dormi auparavant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Un Miraculous qui s'est fait attendre.

Au petit matin, ils s'éveillèrent simultanément, sortant de leur léthargie tout doucement. Puis ils se regardèrent longuement. Personne n'osa briser le silence, ni le contact visuel.

Adrien avait une main posée sur la hanche de Marinette, celle-ci y avait passé la nuit, et se mit à caresser doucement la douce peau sans qu'il n'en soit vraiment conscient.

C'est peut être les frissons qui en découlèrent, ou la fraîcheur du matin, mais Marinette brisa le silence d'un puissant éternuement strident qui les fit bourdonner leurs oreilles quelques secondes.

En réaction ils bougèrent et fermèrent les yeux, mettant fin à leurs contacts, ainsi qu'à ce beau moment entre deux mondes.

Se réveille était tel qu'ils en rêvaient depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps.

Ils se sourirent doucement, se comprenant d'un regard, comme autre fois.

Mais pour Adrien le moment était trop important pour ne pas en demander une confirmation à voix haute.

\- " Tu veux vraiment bien me laisser une chance ? " Sa voie s'étrangler un peu vers la fin mais c'est le mieux qu'il pouvait faire avec la boule de nerfs qui lui bloquait la joue.

La jeune femme lui caressa alors tendrement la joue et lui souris de tout son cœur.

\- " Oui!"

Ce petit mot lui procura tellement de bonheur. Ce mot de pourrait le rendre plus heureux mais seulement dans un autre contexte, un jour prochain avec espoir.

Ils se sourirent encore tendrement un moment.

Le cauchemar allé prendre fin.

Ce n'allait pas être toujours facile, mais ils surmonteraient les étapes.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Un pas après l'autre.

Expliquant tout aux parents de Marinette, puis à leur fille. Ce fut un moment de fort stresse. Marinette expliqua du mieux possible la situation à sa fille, tout en occultant la partie supers héros.

Une fois de plus l'innocence de l'enfance, et la profonde gentillesse de la petite panthère, permis d'avancer sur de nouvelles belles base solides.

\- " Voilà pourquoi ton papa ne pouvait pas être avec nous avant. ... " Avait fini la mère stressée.

\- " J'aimerais savoir si tu veux bien que j'entre dans ta vie ma chérie ? " Avait demandé Adrien.

\- " Tu peux rester avec nous seulement si on est heureuse et tant que maman continue de sourire !" Répondu la toute jeune fille après une certaine réflexion, son index frottant son menton comme dans un de ses dessins animés.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ils furent heureux mais la vie leur mis plusieurs fois des obstacles sur leur chemin. C'est grâce à la force de leur amour qu'ils les franchissent tous.

Adrien après quelques mois, lui fit la proposition qui lirait leur destin officiellement à tous jamais.

Et là, elle dans sa robe blanche, lui dans son costume à brocard, ils se dirent oui.

Et leurs sourires, irradiant de tout leur amour, marqua les invités à jamais.


End file.
